High School never ends
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: CSI:NY goes pretty little lairs! Many secrets that one person knows. Message after message. Will it ever stop?
1. Chapter 1

High School Never Ends!

I don't own anything, but the snobby popular girls and Nikki! Everybody else is from CBS!

Lindsey walked into the front door of Central Park East High School. First day in a new school senior year, Lindsey thought. She walked over to her locker. A tall very beautiful blonde girl with bright blue eyes smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Nikki, you must be new here!" Nikki said with a smile.

"Uhh yeah, hi I'm Lindsey," Lindsey said, not as happy as Nikki did.

"Let me see what you have first."

"Ok," Lindsey said as she grabbed her schedule from her Kathy bag, and handed it to Nikki.

"We have all our classes together! Put your Stuff in your locker and we can head over to IP English," Nikki said with a smile. 3 guys walked over. One was tall. One looked Italian, the other Irish he had red hair, and the last had black hair he had bright blue eyes.

"Hey Nikki, making new friends all ready! You won't replace me right?" Bright blue asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot!" Nikki said laughing punching him in the arms. All the guys laughed.

"And you are…?" Italy asked.

"Whoa there Danny, she is new and I don't think she really wants a bf right at the moment," Nikki said.

"I'm Lindsey, I'm from Bozeman, Montana," Lindsey said with a smile.

"I am Danny. This is Don but we call him Flack, his last name. This is Adam, he rambles a lot," Danny said laughing

"I DO NOT! You can't fit as much into a sentence as me!" Adam said punching Danny.

"Where is everyone else?" Nikki asked?

"Everyone? You mean there is more?" Lindsey asked, opening her locker.

"Yes there is more, but the rest of them have manners, unlike some of us!" Nikki said glaring at Flack and Danny, they gave her smiles. Everyone walked over laughing and talking.

"Ok you have a couple more names Lindsey! This is Mac, Stella, Sheldon, but everyone calls him Hawkes, and lastly Sid," Nikki said pointing at everyone, and they raised they're hands as she said her names.

"You guys ready for IP English?" Hawkes asked.

They gang walked up the stairs. Lindsey walked with Stella and Nikki, and all the guys were walking together laughing.

"Tell me about Danny," Lindsey said.

"Hmm, well he can be a player at times, but if he finds the right girl then, BOOM! He will stick with you like glue!" Stella said.

"Well all the girls love him to death here. But the guys are almost like rock stars here in CPE, Hawkes has lead the debate team to many wins, Flack is the quarterback of the football team, he helps at the YMCA when ever he has time. Adam, well everyone likes him, he tends to ramble but he is a good kid. He keeps to himself sometimes, but that only because his dad is a bully and his mom doesn't do anything about it. His dad drinks a lot. That's how I got this." Nikki pointed to a cut that had 10 stitches on it. She kept going, " Danny, Adam and I were studying for our science test that our science teacher Mrs. Starzz always gives to see what we remember, at Adam's house. His dad was very drunk and he called Adam down stairs and started to beat him, being the kinda girl who likes being the hero, I ran down stairs…"

NIKKI'S FLASHBACK TO 1 WEEK AGO"

"_ADAM?! GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE!" Adam's dad yelled._

"_Hold on I will be back" Adam said getting up off the floor walking out of his room and shutting the door be hide him. I looked at Danny._

"_I hope his dad doesn't do anything to him," Danny said looking at the door. Some whimpers came from downstairs along with so cursing._

"_Oh good Lord he is beating him!" I screamed jumping up and running out of Adam's room. I was right his dad was beating him._

"_Nikki wait!" Danny yelled. But he was too late I was already running down the stairs._

"_YOU LOW LIEING SELF-CENTERED DRUNK JERK!!" I screamed looking at Adam who was crying._

"_What did you just call me?" Adam's dad dropped Adam and came after me with a pocketknife. I screamed again, making Adam and Danny cover their ears. Danny called 911. His dad cut me and its all a blur after that…_

END FLASHBACK

"Wow," Lindsey said.

"Yeah, it was bad. He really hates his dad. He stays over a lot with Danny or I. His mom left a little while after he turned 17, he's a good guy. Very sweet and cute!" Nikki said with a smile and Stella shook her head yes.

"I completely agree. I'm just scared that one day that God-forbid he doesn't come to school. I really don't know what the rest of us would do," Stella said sadly. They walked up to the English. The group took their seats. Flack and Danny were next to each other. Stella and Mac, Nikki and Adam were talking away. Danny motioned for Lindsey to sit next to him. She blushed and Nikki rolled her eyes with a smile. Then a girl walked in. Lindsey watched her give a kiss to Flack he smiled and so did she.

"Hey babe," Flack said.

"Hey your self!" She said back, "You must be new." Smiling at Lindsey.

"Yeah I am, I'm Lindsey… you are?" Lindsey said in a friendly way.

"I'm Jess, but most people call you Angell. And I say you look at me when I walked in, no worries, Flack is my boyfriend, and I'll stay away from Danny," she said looking at him, "Be nice to her or I'll hurt you."

Everyone laughed Lindsey bushed and sat down again. Class passed slowly for Lindsey. She doodled and every now and then snuck a peek at Danny. _He is very cute. Jess and flack seem to like each other a lot. If he wasn't taken, oh he would be mine._ Lindsey thought and smiled to herself. _Those eyes, Jess is very lucky girl, she better hold on to him. I have a weird feeling that every girl wants to be with him._ The bell rang. The rest of the day passed slowly, and uneventfully, but Lindsey was looking forward to lunch so she can find out more about her new friends.

"So where are you from?" Hawkes asked walking next to Lindsey as the group chatted.

"Bozeman, Montana," Lindsey said feeling a little homesick.

"You are home sick aren't you?" Adam asked catching up with Hawkes and Lindsey.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Lindsey asked.

"Well I moved here last you from Phoenix."

"Yeah and you hate the cold weather. Right? Cup cake?" Danny said, the grouped laughed as Adam stuck his tongue out at Danny.

Lunch was full of laughs. Lindsey liked her new friends. She stilled missed some of her old ones. The rest of the day pasted by very fast. Last period came and went in the blink of an eye. Lindsey walked out the doors of her first day of school. It was behind her now. It wasn't awkward like she thought she was going to be. Everyone treated her kindly like an old friend.

Mac walked up to her, "Danny needs to talk to you."

"Why?" Lindsey asked cautiously.

"I really don't know."

Lindsey walked over to Danny who was leaning against some lockers. Some of the popular girls with talking to him. The girls looked at he and walked away laughing. Lindsey got self-concise.

"Oh relax, they hate having any other girls talk to me, its nothing you look beautiful," Danny said with a smile.

"Thanks. Mac said you needed to talk to me," Lindsey looking at Danny.

"Yeah, um.. uh….. I was wondering if you…I don't know wanna hang out tonight?" he asked looking at the floor.

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Yeah, a date. We can see a movie."

"That would be nice, thanks Danny, it means a lot to me."

He smiled at her and they walked out together. Hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I am really sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. But I am going to change the story around. I'm going to change it to be like Pretty Little Lairs. For those of you who do not know what that is it a TV show (abcfamily, which I am watching) and a book series (which I am reading at the moment.) Its about how this girl**, **Alison goes missing and then dies, its murder. And her friends have all these secrets that they don't want other people finding out because they aren't what most of us would A.) call legal B.)normal C.)right. PS I'm not trying to offend anyone so don't come after me.** **PSS there will be no "rooting for the same team" in this story.**

"Hey Mac," Danny said as he opened his locker, throwing his book report along with 1 binder inside of it. Stella opened her lock, in between Mac and Danny's. Flack was next to Danny banging on his locker. Adam walked over to the group looking around he was paranoid. Jess placed her hands over Flacks eyes and that made him bang harder on his locker.

"!" Flack yelled through his teeth.

"Guess who," Jess said with a smile.

"GAHHHHHH!" Everyone started to laugh.

"No." Jess whispered into his ear.

"My god Donny, what happened? Locker being mean?" Flack's little sister Sam asked starting to giggle at the sight of her brother, standing next to Stella.

"Here Donny let me help!" Sam pushed her brother out of the way, "Comb please."

"21-16-35," Flack mumbled. Sam opened it no problem and stepped back with a smile.

"Wow! Your locker likes your little sister better Flack!" Danny said laughing. The doors flew open and in running came Sheldon and Lindsey panting.

"Guys what happened?" Stella asked grabbing $2 out of her bag and getting 2 water bottles at the vending machine, one for Hawks and one for Lindsey. She handed them the water.

"Nikki said she would pick us up," Hawks said catching his breath and chugging the water down.

"But she never came," Lindsey explained taking a long drink from the water bottle.

"So we had to run. You run fast Lindsey," Hawks said laughing.

"I lived on a farm. You ever tried chasing a chicken?" Lindsey asked looking at Hawks.

"No I have-"

"I thought so. Flack what happened to your locker?" Lindsey asked looking at the dented locker.

"He got mad at it." Jess said with a smile, "You still never guessed!"

"Fine. Let me guess, Jess?" Flack said with a smile.

Jess squealed and the bell for first period rang. She took Flacks hand and tugged him to first period with a smile.

"Has anyone seen Nikki?" Danny yelled down the hall.

"No!" half the group yelled.

Danny, Stella, and Adam walked to English, Jess Flack and Mac walked to gym. And Lindsey and Hawks walked to math. Stella's iphone buzzed and she looked at it:

_If you don't tell him Stells, I will.__  
-N  
_  
"Stella what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"L-look" Stella said handing Adam the phone so him and Danny could see.

"Tell who what?" Danny asked handing Stella back the phone.__

"Tell I'm going to be late." Stella ran off to the gym. Leaving Adam and Danny with many questions, "Mac!"

"What's the matter Stella?" Mac asked with a concerned look on his face.

"We have to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

"About what? Stella are you ok?" Mac asked starting to panic.

"I'm fine….for the most part…" Stella trailed off, "Remember how we had sex about 2 months ago?"

"Yeah….." Mac trailed off with thoughts of the night.

Stella brought him back. "I'm pregnant."

"With what? How?"

"A baby and if you don't know how then talk to your parents or the health teacher."

"I know. Did you tell your parents yet? Do you want the want the baby? What about an abortion? Or how but adoption?"

"No not yet. Yeah I wan the baby! You mean killing your FIRST child?" Stella threw her hands in the air, "Mac I get it, and we are young. But do you really want this kid? Because I know Danny will help me. And so will Flack, Jess, Sam, Adam, Lindsey, Hawks! Everybody Mac!" Stella took off in tears leaving Mac behind. She whipped the tears away and walked into class. The sub that was reading something just looked up and looked back down again. Stella sat in between Danny and Adam in the corner of the classroom.

"Stella what's going on?" Danny asked.

"You remember that text right?" Stella asked as both boys nodded. Stella didn't say anything after that, just staring into space. Danny waved his hand in front of her face. She was completely in another world. The bell rang and Stella got up and sulked out of the classroom. The team met up for art. The class that none of them really liked, which was art. Jess was the only one that could draw, but everybody else hated the class. They took their seats. Stella sat down next to where Mac was supposed to sit but he wasn't there, Lindsey sat next to Stella who sat next to Jess, who sat next to Flack, who sat next to Danny, who sat next to Hawks, who sat next to Adam, who sat next to where Nikki sat when she was in school. The bell rang and the art teacher, Ms. Moffet told everyone what to draw and they all got started chatting away.

"Alright Stells, what is going on? I haven't seen you this quiet, since, I have never seen you not talk for this long," Flack said attempting to draw an oval to make a face but failed. Jess took the pencil and paper from him and drew a perfect oval and handed it back to him.

"There and don't mess that up," Jess kept drawing Flack's face on her paper.

Stella took a breath, "I'mpregnantwithMac'sbaby,buthedoesn'twantit, andhetoldmeIshouldn'thavethisbaby,wellhedidn'tsaythatbutheimpleiedit!"

Her friends just looked at her.

"What? OMG!" Jess jumped up and ran and hugged Stella, "We are here for you ALLLLL the way! No matter what! And I am sure Mac will come around; I mean he is nice and sweet and kind but he can't avoid you forever!" Jess walked back to her chair with a smile.

"Yeah Jess has a point! And we all will be there for you!" Adam said.

"Don't worry, Danny and I will put him in his place," Flack said trying to draw eyes.

Danny's phone beeped and he looked at it.

"Who is it?" Hawks asked.

"Missy," Danny said.

"Who?" Lindsey asked.

"Some girl who has this over obsession crush on me," Danny said again as Stella stole the phone out his hand and read with a giggle. And she gave it back to him.

"Mr. Messer no phones in school," Ms. Moffet said.

"Sorry, Stella is hanging out with me tonight and her phone died but she needed to ask her mom," Danny said putting his phone away and picking up his pencil.

"Don't let it happen again," she said and walked away.

"But my mom died when I was 2," Stella said.

"What was I supposed to say? Stella's mom died so we were texting her foster mom?" Danny said.

Stella shook her head and looked at everybody, "Are you guys going to be there for me even if Mac isn't?"

"No Stells, we are going to dump you on your ass outside the school," Flack said sarcastically. Which made Jess punch him in the ribs.

"Language," the teacher said again.

"Ow! Right sorry," Flack started drawing again. Stella smiled.

"Thanks guys." The bell rang and the class walked to science, the class that they were all good at. The girls walked into room chatting about Stella and Mac. The guys were shoving each other. Adam had to tie his shoe so he gave his books to Hawkes. After he was done. Flack picked Adam up and put him over his shoulder.

"Flack! Put me down!" Adam demeaned. He wiggled himself just far enough down where he could kick Flack in the groin.

"Nice try buddy, that's what cups are for!" Flack grinned.

"You are gross!" Jess said, "I don't go announcing to the world when I'm wearing a tampon!"

"Ok that's gross!" Flack said as Danny and Hawkes made faces.

"If you were a girl you wouldn't, Donny trust me," Sam Flack's younger sister said walking by with her friends making her older brother jump, "And put Adam down before I hurt you."

"No," Flack said and kept walking.

"You will be sorry," Sam said walking a laughing an evil laugh. Which made everybody look at him

"You are in for it," Adam said still on Flack's shoulder.

"Yeah ok," Flack said and walked to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I give credit to DL-Flangell-N-MiamiBound for writing me a comment and telling to update just for her! This is for you!

Danny shook his head, "Your sister is going to give you your head on a plat Flack."

"Not happening Danno," Flack said. The team was walking to lunch after science class. They take 2 science classes. Flack had Adam over his shoulder and Adam had a pout on. Sam walked up to the group as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Donny, you forgot your lunch at home… AGAIN," Sam handed her older brother his lunch, she walked behind Flack and winked at Adam who gave her a puzzled look. She smiled evilly and walked away to her lunch table and sat down and began chatting with her friends and watching her older brother and his friends. Flack set Adam down who stuck his tongue out at Flack. Mac was now where to be found. But the team wasn't worried. Flack opened his lunch and grabbed the sandwich out of the bag. He took a bite and went green.

"Flack what's wrong?" Hawkes asked.

Flack looked down at the sandwich and screamed like a little girl, which made him throw the sandwich at Danny, who ducked and it hit the floor. Stella leaned over and poked at the sandwich with Danny's pencil and some worms came crawling out. She screamed and laughed. So did everybody else as they all watched Flack run to the garbage can and spit out his half chewed worm sandwich. He walked back to his friends who were all crying they were laughing so hard and grabbed Lindsey's water bottle and chugged it. He walked over to Sam's lunch table and looked at her.

"It. Is. On." Flack said.

"I said I would get you back for being mean to Adam."

Jess walked over and high-five Sam. "OhmahhhGodd! That was great!" Jess laughed harder.

"You are supposed to be on my side!" Flack said looking at his girlfriend.

"You are right but that was great!" Jess laughed. Flack sulked back to his table. The group was wiping away the tears.

"That was great! Danny said laughing.

"Facebook!" Adam said holding up his phone.

"You will not!" Flack said.

"With your sister on my side, yes I will!" Adam said smiling. Sam walked over and whispered in Adam's ear which made him smile ever bigger.

"I do not wanna know," Lindsey said laughing.

"Have a nice day!" Sam sang and hugged her brother.

"You are going down Sam!" Flack yelled after his sister who was laughing, "And you!" He pointed at Adam.

"What?" Adam said innocently.

"I want to watch you delete it," Flack said.

Adam nodded and hit the delete button. Lindsey smiled knowing what Adam was going to do later. The team settled down and ate there lunch, which ended up to be worm free. Jess got up and said, "Im going to get coffee, anyone want any?" Flack nodded and she, Stella and Lindsey got up to help Jess, Sam followed. They all bought coffee and Sam walked over to them pulling out a small thing of blue food coloring.

She handed it to Jess, "Please?"

"Hell yeah!" Jess said.

"You are so evil," Stella said, Lindsey was cracking a smile. Jess put the food coloring into the coffee and paid for it and walked back to the lunch table with Stella and Lindsey, she handed Flack his cup of coffee and took a sip out of hers. Flack took a big sip and smiled. Jess grabbed her phone and texted everybody at the table:

_Do not say a word! ;)_

Flack smiled at her and his white teeth were now dark blue, "Good coffee!" Sam saw and started cracking up.

"Picture time!" Jess sang took a picture of her and Flack and sent it to Sam who laughed even harder. Everybody at the table had a smile tugging at their lips. Missy walked over and tapped Danny on the shoulder.

"I never thought you would love me back!" Missy squealed. Everybody was confused including Danny.

"What I-?" Missy kissing his lips cut Danny short. Lindsey burst into tears and ran for the bathroom. Stella and Jess followed her. Missy left with a huge smile on her face.

"Gum?" Danny crocked Hawkes pulled 2 pieces of mint gum. Danny chewed them.

"I never knew you had the hots for her," Don said still not knowing out the blue teeth.

"I don't! I don't know where she got it from!" Danny said. His phone beeped and he pulled it out reading the text:

_I never knew you had the hots for Missy! Aren't you glad I texted her? Now tht, tht Lindsey chick is out of the way you can date Missy! Aww you 2 r so cute together!  
-N_

"What the?"Danny said sending the phone sliding to where Hawkes and Flack and Adam sat. They all read the text.

"I am so lost!" Flack said and Sam came walking over, "DID YOU TELL MISSY SOMETHING?" Flack pointed his finger at her.

"Are you kidding me? Danny is way to good for her! I am a girl! I can see these things! And besides we are at war! Not me and Danny!" Sam said, "And pointing is rude." Stella and Jess came pounding back to the table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Stella roared making Danny shake a little.

"I would never hurt her!" Danny said back.

"HURT HER MY ASS! SHE IS CRYING HER EYES OUT!" Jess yelled. Flack stood up and tried to get the girls to calm down.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," Stella said through her teeth. Flack stepped back with his hands up.

"Guys look at the text that Nikki sent Danny, its not his fault," Hawkes said grabbing the phone off the table and handing it to Sam who handed it to Stella and Jess who read it over. Lindsey walked back in. Her eyes were all puffy and read from crying she took a steady breath and looked at Danny.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed and ran off. Flack ran after her and caught her by the arm. She turned around and gave him a death glare and then she cried into his chest as Flack gave her a bear hug.

"W-why m-me?" She sobbed, "H-he broke my heart!" She started to wail. Flack rocked her back and forth. Missy walked over, sensing what was about to happen, everybody else ran over to hold back Missy.

"HE IS MINE!" She boomed, "GET YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND!" A dean walked in and looked at the scene that was unfolding in front of half the 12th and 11th grade.

"What is going on here?" He said walking over to everybody. Lindsey had stopped wailing and now some tears ran down her red cheeks. Flack had some tearstains on the front on his shirt. Missy was fuming. Danny, Hawkes and Sam were holding her back. Jess and Stella were rubbing Lindsey on her back.

"SHE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" Missy yelled.

"I did not! You came over and kissed him!" Lindsey said on the verge on another crying fest.

"Miss. Hill and Miss. Monroe and all of your friends, MY OFFICE NOW!" The dean, Mr. Kelly, yelled. Everybody sulked after him. Lindsey held Stella and Jess's hands. Flack walked next to Danny and Hawkes. Adam and Sam were behind them and then came Missy. Lindsey was talking shaky breaths trying to calm herself. When they all got to the office they all sat down. "Mr. Messer, Mr. Flack, Miss. Flack, Miss. Bonasera, Mr. Hawkes, Miss. Angell, Miss. Monroe, and Mr. Ross in here now!" Mr. Kelly walked in and stat behind his desk as the friends piled in. Lindsey sat in her own chair. Hawkes and Adam on the floor. Flack and Danny leaned against the wall, Jess and Stella sat on either sides of Lindsey and Sam sat next to Adam, "What happened?"

Everybody who knew about the text looked at Danny, "OK so today in art I got a text from Missy saying she loves me, " Danny pulled out his phone and found the text and handed it to Mr. Kelly who nodded and handed it back to Danny, "I didn't text back. Because I hate her guts. Then in lunch she walked over to our table and said something like I never thought you would love me back."

"Then she kissed him which made Lindsey cry," Hawkes said rubbing Lindsey's knee who gave him a small sad smile.

"She ran off, into the bathroom and Jess and I followed," Stella said holding Lindsey's hand.

"Then Danny got another text from Nicole Alexzender, who is not in today and we have no clue where she is," Adam said as Danny found the text and handed the phone back to Mr. Kelly who read the text and nodded.

"So the girls came back, and Sam came over. She read the text and handed it to Stella and Jess. Then Lindsey came back and screamed I hate you at Danny," Flack said and Danny flinched when he said the 'I hate you' part out loud.

"Then I ran back off and Flack caught me and I started to cry into his chest. Then Missy came over and started yelling at me and you know the rest," Lindsey said all in one breath. Her eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"You have only been here a week and already at the dean. Is that they whole story?" Mr. Kelly said dialing some numbers in his school phone. Everybody nodded and Danny grabbed the box of tissues off the little table in the small office and handed it to Lindsey, who didn't make eye contact with him. He was calling Nikki's house:

"Hello?" Mrs. Alexzender answered the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Alexzender?" Mrs. Kelly asked.

"Yes."

"This is Mr. Kelly, a dean at your daughter's school, is Nikki home? If so can I speak with her?"

"She isn't home; I thought she was at school. She left to go pick up Lindsey Monroe and Sheldon Hawkes this moring," Mrs. Alexzender said getting a little worried.

"OK thank you I will call you if we find her," Mr. Kelly said.

"Thank you Mr. Kelly," Mrs. Alexzender said hanging up. Mr. Kelly hung up the phone and looked at the group of seniors sitting in front of him. Flack smiled at him and Mr. Kelly looked at him funny.

"Why are your teeth blue?" Mr. Kelly asked, which made all the friends crack up when they saw his face.

"Wha-what?" Flack stuttered and Stella grabbed her bag and handed him the small mirror.

"Holy crap!" Flack said which made Mr. Kelly chuckle.

"OK then," Mr. Kelly said.

"Jess and Sam this is so on!" Flack said storming out of the dean's office as the rest of the friends walked out laughing, completely forgetting about what had happened before. The day passed rather fast. Word got around the Missy had got after school detention for a week for sexual harassment and she had all her classes switched so she was no where near Danny, Stella, Sam, Lindsey, Mac, who was still MIA, Flack, Hawkes, and Adam. Flack walked to football practice with Danny Jess, Stella, Sam and Adam. Hawkes and Lindsey were walking the other way.

"You guys wanna come? We can give you a ride home later," Danny said walking up to Lindsey and Hawkes.

"Uhhh," Hawkes looked at Lindsey who shook her head no. Disappointment came across Danny's face.

Jess walked up to her 3 friends and dangled Flack's Ford F150 keys; "I'll drive Lindsey home. Then come pick everybody up. Oh crap, I have to go to the nail salon with my ma, Lindsey do you wanna come?" Lindsey smiled at Jess.

"What about me?" Stella asked.

"Stells you have to find Mac and work things out with him. We don't need a war when the baby comes," Jess sat patting Stella's nonexistent stomach.

"Fine, but I'm going to watch them practice then find Mac," Stella said, Adam, Flack, and Danny had joined the group.

"How did you-?" Flack said completely confused.

"I have my ways Don Flack, I have my ways. Hey Sam!" Jess said waving to her boyfriend's younger sister.

"Let me guess, you got his keys again?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah!" Jess smiled back, "We'll catch you guys later, how about pizza and then Danny's place?"

Lindsey was about to protest when she saw even more hurt on Danny's face, "Ok fine."

"Yippee!" Jess pecked Don on the lips and skipped away with Lindsey by her side. Everybody laughed.

"You have a pick-pocket girlfriend on your hands," Danny said with a laugh as the rest of the friends walked to the bleachers and Danny and Don continued to the locker room to get changed.

"Shut your pie hole Messer," Flack said punching his best friend in the arm.

"LET'S GO LADIES!" Coach Belmont yelled into the locker room and turned around to see his team captain/ quarter back and his fullback chatting, "That means you too, chatty Cathies!"

"Yes coach!" Both friend boomed and jogged into the locker room.

"Nice show at lunch Flack and Messer, you had the new girl cryin' over you!" Brandon Kenny, who everybody called Brad said.

"Shut up!" Danny said opening his locker.

**Back outside:**

"WhyCoach Belmont calls them ladies?" Adam asked pulling out his math homework.

"Because they always take so long," Hawkes said, which got a punch in each arm from Stella and Sam.

"Do not!" Stella said.

"Ya do too!" Danny yelled from in front of the locker room.

"VERY FUNNY MESSER BUT YOU ARE A LADY!" Flack yelled walking out of the locker room.

"Look who is talking Mister 'I where a cup around school'!" Danny started laughing.

"Shut up! I have to protect my boys, from people's shoes if I want to have kids!" Flack shot back sticking his tongue out.

"IS THIS KINDERGARTEN?" Belmont yelled.

"NO SIR!" By now the whole team was outside dressed in uniform. Stella and Sam were cracking up.

"WITH JESS ANGELL!" Sam yelled making the whole football team laugh and Flack blush hard.

"It is on even more now," Flack mumbled making a face at his little sister.

"YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" Hawkes yelled.

"SHE IS DEAD MEAT!" Flack yelled back.

"If you too are down with your catfight! GO RUN!" The Coach yelled his face still had a smile on it. He walked over to were Hawkes, Adam, Stella and Sam were sitting, "You can really get under his skin!"

"You should see what I can do to the whole football team!" Sam said elbowing Stella lightly in the rib cage.

"You are on!" Belmont said smiling. The football team passed and ran 2 more laps. Sam was texting Jess to get more dirt on the team, "You know football?"

"I Have Flack and a younger brother, Mikey and they both play football, yeah I do," Sam said looking up from her phone but still texting.

"Then they are all yours!" Belmont said with a smile.

"Come on Stell lets go show some seniors what we can do!" Sam said hopping up from the cold metal bleacher followed by Stella.

"Coach Belmont?" Adam asked putting his pencil down. Hawkes was smiling, "Do you know what you just got your whole team into?"

"No why?" Coach said looking at Hawkes and Adam.

"Those girls and Jess Angell and the new girl, who has only been here for a week, Lindsey Monroe, have more dirt on the football team then Flack and Danny have had girlfriends," Hawkes looked at the football coach.

"And that is a lot!" Adam said as the 3 men looked at Sam and Stella who were waiting for the team to stop running.

"Oh boy," Coach said.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is another one:D I bet you do DL :)  
another chapter, you people must love me:D  
This one took A LOT of research due to the fact I know squat about foot ball. Well I will give myself some credit because I know some things about it but not that much. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEE! Well it's tomorrow but who cares! ;)

"OK!" Sam yelled at the football team that gathered around her and Stella.

"Where is Coach Belmont?" a kid named Matt asked.

"Up my ass and to the left. Now shut up and listen!" Sam yelled.

Coach Belmont walked over to the team, "This practice is going to be different, Ms. Flack and Ms. Bonasera are going to be coaching today. This is because I can never get your asses moving, and I bet they can.

"But coachhh!" Flack whined.

"Shut up Flack and let us do our job," Stella gave him the 'you say another word and i am going to make it so you wish you didn't' look. Flack shut his mouth right away.

"You call them Coach Flack and Coach Bonasera." Belmont handed Sam the clipboard.

"I bet they know nothing about football Belmont, this isn't fair!" Brad whined.

"Shut your pie hole Brad, or maybe the fact that you haven't had your first kiss yet with shut your mouth," Stella said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You haven't had your first kiss?"2 kids named John and Luke practically yelled as they fell over laughing.

"I am-uhh- waiting for the right girl," Brad blushed so hard it was the same color as Stella's baby pink tee. Coach Belmont walked away smiling.

"Told you so," Adam said who was walking with Hawkes over to the girls.

"What do the 2 nerds want?" Matt teased.

"You call them nerds and this goes for all of you, one more time Matt and the whole entire school is going to know about your first time and who is was with," Sam said sticking her tongue out.

"You wouldn't." Matt was in shock.

"Watch me," Jess turned to Adam and opened her mouth.

"Ok fine," Matt took a few steps back.

"OK! Lets get started!" Stella said clapping her hands.

Sam started calling out names:

"Luke?"

"Here!"

"Nick?"

"Here!"

"Danny?"

"Here!" And so on. After she finished Flack raised his hand.

"What about me?" He asked.

"I know your here, after the worms and blue teeth," Sam smiled and flipped the pages on the clip board, "OK so we are going to give you a little cheer-leading training." The team groaned and the 4 friends smiled, "Go Stand at the goal line!" The team walked over to the goal line with Stella, Sam, Adam, and Hawkes leading them.

"Suicide?" Stella asked with an evil smile.

"Yes!" Sam smiled back.

"Wait isn't suicide like when you jump off a building?" Danny said falling into step with his other friends.

"Yes, or it can be something like this. OK EVERYBODY SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Stella yelled.

"I am some what scared," Matt said.

"You should be." Hawkes knew what they were doing.

"We are going to do suicide." Sam looked around.

"We are going to kill ourselves?" another boy Jake asked.

"No, we are going to kill you," Hawkes explained.

"ANYWAY!" Sam yelled, "This is how you play. You start at the goal line and then run to the 10 line, you get down on both knees then get back up and backwards to the goal line get on your knees and run forwards to the 20 line, you repeat and keep moving up a line. When you get to the goal line on the other side you can stop. If you stop any time, unless you pass out and don't try because I know when people pass out, I will have my friend Adam over here send a facebook message to EVERYBODY in the school about one of your secrets. Are we clear?"

"Yes Coach Flack," they all mumbled.

"Line up!" Stella yelled. The team sulked to a spot on the line.

"They are going down!" Flack mumbled.

"Not Stella," Danny said.

"Why?" Flack asked as Danny gave him the 'remember?' look, "Right. Well then Sam and Jess are going down."

"Good idea."

"READY! SET? GOOOO!" Sam, Stella, Hawkes and Adam yelled. The team took off, running forwards and backwards. It took all of a half an hour for everybody to finish. The 4 friends walked to the other goal line to the team. Half was lying on the ground. And the others were close to falling over.

"What a bunch of wimps," Sam smiles at her brother who was laying on the ground.

"Shut up Sam," Flack said catching his breath.

**At the nail salon:**

"Give Danny another chance!" Jess protested. They were getting mani-petties with Jess's mom, Chrissy. She was getting a massage as the girls had their nails done.

"I don't know Jess," Lindsey looked at the People magazine in her hands.

"Did you see his face when you almost said no to hanging out with us later?"

"Yeah but-"

"We have to find Nikki and find out what's going on. The whole school now thinks Danny has the hots for Missy." Jess made a face.

"I know but-"

"We have to prove them wrong!"

"We Jess?"

"You and him!" Jess practically jumped out of her chair, "I got it!"

"Jess what are you going to do?"

"You shall see, I have plan. Lets have a huge sleep over! And watch movies."

"But-"

"No Lindsey you have to come, even if you just become civil with Danny that would make my day, it would make my week if you too hooked up but at the moment, that's a long shot."

"Ok fine you win," Lindsey said defeated.

Jess squealed. The rest of the time the 2 friends talked about party details. Chrissy walked outside where the girls were standing.

"Hi girls, feeling relaxed?" Chrissy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks again Mrs. Angell," Lindsey said with a smile.

"Any time, and call me Chrissy. What were you going to ask me Jess?" Chrissy said with a smile.

"How did you know I was going to ask you something?" Jess asked confused. Her mother waved away the question.

"Can we have a sleep over?"

"Who is coming?" Chrissy asked.

"Everybody. Maybe. Hopefully," Jess looked at her mom.

"Everybody as in the whole school everybody?" Chrissy looked at her daughter with wide eyes.

"No Chrissy. Danny, me, Flack, Hawkes, Adam, Stella, Sam, and Mac… if we can find him," Lindsey said.

"What about Nikki?" Chrissy asked walking to her car.

"She hasn't been in school all day," Jess said checking her phone for the thousandth time today.

"And Mac?" Chrissy asked.

"Well Stella told him she was pregnant and he freaked out and went AWOL and we haven't seen him since," Lindsey explained.

"Really?" Chrissy was shocked.

"Yeah we were the same way," both girls said at the same time and giggled after.

"Yes honey a sleep-over is fine. Drive safe," Chrissy said getting into her car as Jess and Lindsey got into Flack's truck.

"Where to first?" Lindsey asked.

"To pick up everybody and then we will grab pizza, and I have enough snacks at my house to feed my brothers and everyone," Jess turned the truck on and drove out of the parking lot, "Do you know who brought their cars?"

"Uh, yeah, Danny, and Stella."

"Good because we couldn't fit everybody into this truck." They drove down the road towards the school. The nail salon was only a 5-minute drive from the school. They pulled up and parked. They hoped out and walked towards the felid.

"Hey Jess and Linds!" Adam waved to the girls. Lindsey smiled and waved back. Coach Belmont was standing talking to the girls and boys.

"Who is that?" Lindsey asked pointing to Coach Belmont.

"Coach Belmont, he coaches football, and baseball. Nice guy," Jess explained. He was tall and thin, with light blonde hair that was starting to disappear. _Must be in his late 50s,_Lindsey thought. She smiled at him as the 2 approached.

"Where's' Flack and Danny?" Jess asked.

"Still getting changed," Hawkes said.

"Very nice job today ladies, it was like the boys had rockets strapped to their asses!" Coach said laughing. Jess and Lindsey looked at everybody confused.

"They coached the football team. I have never seen a football team for scared of girls in my life!" Adam said cracking up.

"That's why you wanted the dirt on Matt, Luke and Johnny!" Jess said with a smile.

"Yeah, we figured it would help them listen to us," Stella explained. Just then Danny and Flack walked over to the group.

"I will see you all tomorrow!" Coach Belmont yelled towards the locker room as some other teammates came walking out.

"Sam you are going down!" Danny said.

"And so are you Jess!" Flack said walking over to his girlfriend.

"Be glad I had some where to be, or y'all would have in the ER screaming for your mommies!" Jess said cracking up.

"Not funny," Danny said.

"Pizza anyone?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes! I could eat a horse!" Flack said walking to his car with his friends.

"Lindsey and I have decided instead of hanging out at Danny's house-" Jess said looking at Danny.

"Hey!" Danny protested.

"Shut it Messer, or I will slip something about you that you don't want anyone to know!" Sam threaded.

"Anyway, how bout a sleep over at my place, we can grab some movies, my ma said she would go grab some more food as long as we bring home some pizza because all my brothers are home visiting from collage," Jess continued.

"Sounds like a plan," Flack said.

"Yeah! Let me call my folks and tell them" Hawkes said grabbing his phone out of his back pocket.

Adam looked at everybody, "Is it uhh- ok if I-uhh- stay till Sunday because my mom left yesterday and my dad has been really drunk-"

Flack put on had on his shoulder, "Dude you should have said something yesterday! You could have slept at my place!"

"Yeah Adam, don't be afraid to ask! My foster parents love you, they said you can stay over any time."

"Adam, that's what we are here for!" Jess said hugging her friend.

"I bet when you meet my parents, they will love you!" Lindsey said with a smile.

Hawkes looked at Adam, "My parents think you are great! I mean another person as smart as me!"

"Really guys?" Adam asked.

"Hell yeah, Adam you are like a brother to me, I would trade you for Sam any day! Flack said laughing, Sam punched him in the arm, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Being mean!" Sam stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

"All right lets get some pizza, and Adam, next time something is happening at you house, just come on over, the front door in our house is always open!" Jess said putting her hand on Adam's forearm.

"But your dad is a cop why is it always open?" Adam asked confused as he got into the back of Flac's trunk along with Lindsey. Jess got in the front and Flack driving.

"Because my brothers have many friends, which are also like brothers to me, they are always over. So my mom gave up locking the door and they walk in when ever they want," Jess said shaking her head.

"Little Tony's?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, if that's cool with you," Jess said calling Stella:

"Hey Jess what's up?"

"We are going to go to Little Tony's."

"Ok sounds good.

"Who is in your car?"

"Me, Danny, Hawkes and Sam."

"Ok just checkin'. Later Stells."

"Bye Jess."

Flack pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of Little Tony's Pizza. They drove 2 city blocks and then hit major traffic.

"Guys? I think something is wrong," Adam said.

"Adam, it's Friday night in New York City. Something is always wrong," Flack said rolling his eyes.

"Now Flack, I think he is right, I here someone yelling," Hawkes said.

"Me too," Jess said rolling down her window, "Holy crap Flack call 9-1-1! We need to get down there!"

Jess opened her door and jumped out followed by Adam and Hawkes. Adam ran over to Stella's car, "Come on! Someone is in trouble!" Jess and Flack took off running, Hawkes was close behind. Everybody came running. It was a bad car accident. Flack called 9-1-1. Jess ran over to the woman who was holding a girl their age in her arms.

"What happened?" Jess yelled over the screaming.

"I don't know. She ran out into the street and fell over bleeding all over!" the woman said.

"Guys you gotta see this!" Danny yelled. Everybody ran over. Jess checked the girl's pulse. She was gone, Jess shook her head and the women lead the girl down. The cops pulled up. The friends stood in front of the car, written on the black minivan in white paint was:

"What the?" Danny jaw's hit the road.

"Kids you have to- what is this?" The cop asked.

"We don't know. We came to help out and then BOOM! Here was this written on the side of a car," Flack said scratching his head.

"Ok, thank you. Where can we get in contact if you?" the cop asked.

" Our cells. We will at my place tonight, all of us. Oh and can you help us out?" Jess asked as everybody wrote down there numbers.

"Aren't you Don Flack's kids?" the cop asked Sam and Flack.

"Yeah, I'm Don Flack jr. and this is my younger sister Sam Flack," Flack said handing the cop his number.

"I'm Steve Gru," Steve said getting the paper from the kids. A tall brown hair detective walked over.

"Thank you Steve," The woman said. Not fair behind was a blond detective. He was older then the first, "I am detective Gobi. Do you guys know what this means?"

"Not a clue Detective," Hawkes said.

"Donald Aedan Flack Jr. and Samantha Rosalie Flack! What the hell is going on?" Flack and Sam's father, Don, yelled as he stormed under the tape. Not far behind was Jess's father.

"Jessica Nicole Angell! What did you do!" Her father boomed, John.

"Oh boy," Hawkes said as everybody except for Jess, Don, and Sam took 2 huge steps back. Don squeezed Sam's hand and Jess's hand. None of them have ever seen their parents this mad. Ever. Sam was shaking. Jess's 4 older brothers were running behind her dad.

"I am dead," Jess said.

"What is going on here Bella?" Don Sr. came under nether the tape and faced Detective Gobi.

"A crime scene sir," Gobi said.

"How are they involved?" John asked looking at his daughter.

"We were helping out and this message is for us," Jess said.

"Yeah, we were trying to get to Little Tony' but we hit all this traffic," Danny explained.

"Go have fun, I will talk to you all later," Don Sr. said walking away talking with John.

"You guys are in for it!" Jess's oldest brother Mike said with an evil smile.

"Shut it you dork," Jess said through her clenched teeth. Everybody started walking back to the cars because traffic was slowly starting to move.

"What are we going to do? First with Missy and now this!" Lindsey said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Actually, the text that Danny got from this N person wasn't the first," Stella said looking down at the floor.

"Whatda me?" asked Danny who was lost.

"Yeah Stells what happened?" Flack asked.

"I got a text from this N person, too. It was about the while pregnant with Mac's baby thing," said Stella shyly.

"You told someone before us?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah Nikki, nobody else unless she told someone," Stella said looking around, "is it just me or are we being watched?" At that moment a little red dot appeared on Lindsey's head. Danny turned around just in time and knocked her to the ground, saving her life. The gun shot flew by Flack's head just missing his ear.

"Oh. My. God." Lindsey cried. Danny rolled off of her as everybody ducked behind some bushes. Another shot came, hitting the bushes.

"Now I know what that N person meant," Adam said out of breath.

"Linds are you ok?" Danny asked helping her sit up. She turned to him with tears in her eyes and cried into his chest. Danny rapped his strong arms around her and rocked her back and forth slowly, "Everything is going to be ok."

"Are you guys ok?" Don sr. Jess's brothers and her father came running over to them.

"A little shaken up but I think we are all ok," Flack said hugging Jess.

"We are going to get you guys home, back to my place. Call your parents and say your staying for a few days. Do not tell them why. You know what? Don't even do that, I will have unis go over and tell your parents," John grabbed his phone and dialed some numbers and started walking away. Everybody helped each other up and more cops along with SWAT showed up.

"Really dad? SWAT?" Jess asked holding Flack's hand.

"Yes, no daughter or her friends of mine are going to get killed," John said. The SWAT leader walked over to them.

"Go grab your stuff and we will order you guys pizza and we will head back to Ms. Angell's house, and I am Noelle, but you guys can call me Elle," Elle said shaking everybody's hands.

"Sounds good to me!" Flack turned and walked back to the car.

"All you can think about right now is food!" Jess started laughing.

"Me too!" Danny sang making Lindsey smiled.

They grabbed their books and bags out of the trunk and walked back over to the SWAT car, 3 other men were standing there.

"Hi, I'm Tony, this is Abby, and Timmy," Tony said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jess Angell, this is Don and Sam Flack, Danny Messer, Lindsey Monroe, Adam Ross, Sheldon Hawkes, and Stella Bonasera," Jess pointed to everyone.

"Where is Mac?" Don Sr. asked.

"Haven't seen him all day," Stella said.

"We will find him don't worry," Don Sr. walked away barking orders and some of the CSIs.

"Yeah after today, we will be lucky if he is in 1 piece," Flack mumbled getting into the SWAT car.

"Think positive, you stud," Jess said jabbing her boyfriend in the side with her hand.

"Am I a muffin?" he asked.

"No Danny is the stud muffin, you are just plan stupid," Adam said cracking up.

"Watch it Ross," Flack threatened.

"What are we in 1st grade?" Tony asked.

"You have no clue," Sam said, "No clue."

**PS: PLEEASEE as a birthday present to meee review! That makes me happyyy! **** :D**

**-Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty, I am so sorry its been taking me so long to update…. I hope I still have some viewers out there. Anyways here is another one:D I was re-reading my last chapter to get ideas for this one and I noticed I forgot what it said on the side of the minivan. So I fixed that.

Ps- I do not own anything. I only own the SWAT team people, Tony, Abby and Timmy. Pshh I did not base those on the ones from NCIS. No way ;)

Flack looked out the window as the buildings flew by. They pulled up to Jess's house.

"Let me make sure it is clear," Timmy said getting out of the car.

"No need, unless you want to clear out my brothers then go crazy," Jess said looking at her nails.

"Whaddya mean?" Timmy asked.

"She has 4 older brothers," Stella said.

"Oh do you want me to kick them out?" Tony asked.

"Are you kidding me? These guys are huge! They probably eat little kids for breakfast!" Adam threw his hands in the air.

"Are you guys alright?" Jess's mom came running out of the house.

"Yeah mom we are fine. Where is everybody?" Jess asked getting out of the car and hugging her mom.

"They are inside. They practically ran home before the game started," Chrissy said.

"Hi Mrs. Angel, I am Tony, this is Abby and Timmy. After what happened today your husband wanted Swat to watch them," Tony explained getting the kids into the house.

"Dude! SWAT is here!" Joey, Jess's oldest brother, jumped up.

"It wasn't me!" Her other brother Ian said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Jess said walking into the kitchen. Chrissy had put 4 bowls out. One with cheese doodles, another with chips, pretzels, and bbq flavored chips, "Danny can you give me a hand?" Jess picked up to bowls and Danny grabbed the other two. Ever since Jess's brothers roomed out she had gotten one of the biggest rooms. Danny led the way, followed by Jess, Adam, Stella, Flack, and Hawkes. Danny kicked open her bedroom door, "Calm down Messer, you break it you by me a new one."

"Yeah sure. How many times have your brothers broken a doors?" Danny asked with a smirk, Lindsey's heart melted a little.

"More then you have had girlfriends Messer!" Stella sang from behind Adam who muffled a laugh.

"Yeah ok," Danny said rolling his eyes.

"It's true Danno, remember the time we stole all of Ian's trophies from baseball and football?" Flack said laughing.

"And he got so mad he ran down the door, and Danny screamed like a little girl and ran under my bed!" Jess said setting the food on her desk and laughing.

"We were what 5?" Danny asked getting red.

"10, not 5 Danny," Hawkes said laughing. Lindsey cracked a smile and Stella was holding her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"Sit!" Jess said with a smile, everyone sat down. Flack shifted himself so he was sitting next to Jess and Danny and Lindsey were sitting next to each other. Then Adam, Stella, and Hawkes.

"Ok time to talk seriously now. Stells we need to talk about what's going to happen in like 9 months," Jess said.

"But-" Stella protested but was cut short by Lindsey nodding her head and Jess put her hand up.

"Jess does have a point there Stells, 9 months goes by really fast," Flack said.

"How would you know?" Jess asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well I remember when Sam was born. One minute my ma is telling Jake and me that we are going to have a baby girl and then BOOM! There she is crying and yelling and pooping everywhere!" Flack threw his hands up, then grabbed a hand full of cheese doodles and put some in his mouth and looked at Stella.

"He does have a good point," Danny said stealing a cheese doodle from Flack who stuck out his tongue out so Danny could see the half chewed cheese doodles on his tongue.

"That is so attractive Donny. Anyway," Jess got up and grabbed her laptop and sat back down this time in between Lindsey and Stella, "Time to start picking baby stuff out!"

"It's way to early," Stella rolled her eyes, "And where is the baby going to sleep?"

"If you adoptive parents disown you, you can come live with me! I could always use a sister around here, my parents love you," Jess opened up the Internet and typed in Babies 'R' Us.

"And the minute you meet my parents, they will love you Stells!" Lindsey said with a smile.

"I feel so un-loved," Danny said with a sad sigh. Lindsey giggled reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Happy?" she asked.

"I would like a kiss somewhere else, by I highly doubt that's going to happen!" Danny started laughing and so all the other guys. Stella punched him in the arm, "God Stella!"

"Wimp," Stella said as she looked at the screen. Adam's phone buzzed.

"A text from…. I don't know that number but…. Holy crap!" Adam said practically throwing his phone across the room.

"What?" Jess asked grabbing the phone. Hawkes got up and looked over her shoulder as she found the text that was just sent to his phone, Jess read it allowed, "We all knew what happened that night with Haylen, I hope you know she has a big secret and that's why she left. N."

"Dude you and Haylen? Congrats man!" Danny said slapping Adam on the back.

"Adam what happened?" Lindsey asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well you know the 'sex' pier right?" Adam asked everyone nodded their heads. The sex pier was an old abandon pier that teenagers would go to, to have sex. Adam continued, "Well Haylen and I went there one night, we weren't sober but we weren't puking our guts out drunk. I kissed her and we had sex. 2 months later she left the school. She deleted her facebook or blocked me I really don't know but haven't talked to her since last year."

"You think she was pregnant?" Flack asked.

"She never told me," Adam confused looking sad.

"Aw you miss her! How 'bout I ask my dad to look her up? He knows some people in the FBI. I'm going to have him track down this number because this is out of control," Jess got up and left with Adam's phone.

Everyone's phone beeped everyone picked it up and read it aloud, "I can see you. N."

Danny looked over and saw another read dot on the wall.

"GET DOWN!" He screamed. Lindsey ran under the bed and Danny followed. Flack grabbed Adam and then flew into the closet. Stella screamed and ran into the closet holding her stomach. Hawkes ran out the door of Jess's room.

"JESS! JESS!" Hawkes was screaming and bullets could be heard breaking the glass of the bedroom window.

"Holy fuck!" jess screamed and hide. SWAT went running into the room firing. But everything seemed to freeze; Lindsey soft sobs could be heard from under the bed. Stella was gripping Adam and Don for life. Tony looked out the window and nobody was there. Abby laid down on the floor and lifted up the bed skirt and looked under at Danny and Lindsey. Lindsey was half underneath Danny and he was rubbing her back. Timmy opened the closet door and the 3 slowly walked out as Danny slid out from under the bed and then helped Lindsey out. Chrissy came running followed by all of Jess' brothers and Jess and Hawkes followed them. Jess and Hawkes ran into the room and all the friends stood in the middle of the room hugging.

Jess' dad walked in, "Now you are all going to stay with Jess' Aunt Lisa in LA for awhile."

"What about school?" Lindsey asked and sniffled.

"We have something set up," Jess' dad nodded, "And your families will be watched 24/7. We have also told them what is going on and they have agreed to let you all go for your safety. I asked your parents to drop off some clothes. And do not worry; my sister has enough cloths for all of you. She has 2 kids and they have more clothes then needed, and they are also dropping off money. Adam we could not get a hold of your father so we are giving you some money."

"Well there is a shock," Adam rolled his eyes and sighed.

The doorbell rang and Jess' family left to go answer it and back to what they were doing. Jess looked around, "What about Mac? Daddy?"

"Yes, oh and Mac is here," Jess' dad yelled from the hallway, "And so are your parents!" The kids and SWAT walked out Stella and Mac stayed behind.

"Listen I am really sorry what I said before it's just that it-" Mac started to explain but Stella pressed her lips against his.

When they pulled away she said, "Don't do it again. I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stella," Mac said placing a hand on her stomach. Everyone was standing at the door to the bedroom watching Mac and Stella.

"AWWWWW!" Lindsey and Jess cooed at the same time.

Mac blushed and Stella smiled. The kids said their goodbyes to the parents and the parents left. Jess ran back to her room and pack. She grabbed her phone and laptop.

"Phone. All of you now," Chrissy said opening a plastic bag.

"Why?" Jess asked as she held her phone and looked at her parents.

"So you can't be tracked. Don't worry, Aunt Lisa has a phone," Chrissy said.

"Fineeeee," Jess held out the 'e' until air was needed and dropped her phone in and kissed her mom goodbye. She waved at her brothers and some of their friends and walked out the door with everyone else. And the all got into the black minivan that belonged to the Angels. Danny and Lindsey sat in the way back with Hawkes. Jess in the front seat, her dad in the front seat, Adam on the floor in front of Stella, who was sitting next to Mac, and Flack was sitting in front of Mac.

"Wow, what a day," Danny said from the back.

"You got that right," Jess said from the front as they drove to the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks ****blackandblueangel and SMacked-FLangell-DLBound! I felt a need for some kind of fluff.**

In the airport, Jess said goodbye to here dad as her and her friends got onto the flight for LA. Timmy, Abby, and Tony followed. They took their seats, Danny, Flack, and Tony. Abby Sat in between Lindsey and Jess. Adam, Stella and Hawkes all sat next to each other and Timmy sat across from them. People watched the SWAT as if they where going to kill anyone at any moment. It was like that for the whole entire plane ride. Danny fell asleep on Flack's shoulder who was also sleeping and drooling at the same time. Hawkes dozed in and out but finally fell asleep. Lindsey and Jess stayed up planning things for Stella and Mac's baby. Stella fell asleep on Mac's shoulder and he watched her sleep. Adam watched out the window thinking about Haylen. The plane landed and everyone left. Jess looked around for her aunt Lisa.

"Aunt Lisa!" Jess yelled. Her aunt turned around and went running towards and gave her a bear hug.

"I have missed you so much!" Aunt Lisa said with a smile, "These must be your friends and the… SWAT."

"Relax Auntie, they are here to make sure we are safe, I'm guessing my dad told you what's going on," Jess said with a smile.

"Yes he did, now lets get y'all home," Auntie said with a smile. They all walked out of the airport and pilled into Auntie's mini van. They drove about a half an hour away from LAX. Auntie turned onto a street with huge houses.

"Whoa," Adam said.

"You think this is something, you should see where we are staying," Jess said looking at all her friends.

Way in the back was a castle, with huge oak doors, a water fountain with a roundabout drive way. It looked over the ocean on a huge hill. The grass was a pretty shade of green. It also had 4 huge pillars. The house was painted and off white and had many huge bay windows. It had beautiful gardens with all kinds of flowers and trees. It also had 5 chimneys coming up from the grayish colored roof. Auntie pulled up to the big iron gates that said Angell across it in script letters. She hit a button and the gates slide to the side.

"Holy," Adam started.

"Flying," Flack's jaw hit the floor.

"Fuck," Danny and Lindsey said at the same time.

"Damn this house is huge!" Hawkes said.

"You need a map to get around," Jess said. Auntie pulled to a stop and a tall man walked out.

"Mrs. Angell. Your home, with guests. I have made the rooms up. I am Steve by the way," Steve said. He had short brown hair and had deep brown eyes.

"Thank you Steve that will be all for the day," Auntie said stepping out of the car and opening the trunk as everyone else also stepped out.

Steve nodded and walked to the small guess house that was tucked away in some pine trees. The kids got their bags out and walked up the stairs to the house. Inside was much more beautiful then the outside. It had a huge chandelier, the walls where painted a light gold. Off the to the left was the dinning room which had a shiny dark oak table with many chairs. Another tall man walked out.

"Uncle Nick!" Jess ran over and hugged her uncle.

"Hey cutie!" Uncle Nick said hugging his niece.

"These must be your friends. You all can call me Nick," Nick said shaking everyone's hand.

"Uncle Nicky this is my boyfriend Don Flack. This is Mac Taylor, Sheldon Hawkes, and Adam Ross and Danny Messer. These are my best friends Stella Bonasera, and Lindsey Monroe," Jess said pointing her friends.

"You guys look very tried. Long ride?" Nick asked.

"If you mean long as in half the plane kept staring at us like SWAT was going to kill someone, then yes," Adam said pointing to SWAT.

"I am Tony, this is Abby and Timmy Sir," Tony stepped up.

"Call me Nick Tony. Well lets so you to your rooms," Nick said as he walked up the spiral staircase. Everyone followed him, "Jess had asked that Stella and Mac share a room. Her and Don also will be sharing a room. Along with Danny and Lindsey who will also be sharing. Tony, Abby and Timmy can also have their own rooms. And Hawkes and Adam will also have their own rooms. All the doubles have their own bathroom and singles with have to share. Find myself or my wife if you need anything," Nick said and then walked back down stairs.

"Come one jess, I'm sharing a room with Danny?" Lindsey annoyed.

"Calm your jets Montana, I'll sleep on the floor," Danny said raising both his hands.

"You bet you will," Lindsey and walked in the room with a sign that said written on it. Danny smiled at Don and followed Lindsey into the room and shut the door behind him.

"This is going to be a long week I have a weird feeling," Abby said walking to the room at the far end of the long hallway.

"I want everyone to get his or her bath suits on please!" Stella sang and walked into the other room with an M and S on it.

Lindsey set her bag onto the bed and walked over to the bay window and opened the curtains. Danny walked up behind her, "What's the matter Lindsey?"

"I'm home sick," Lindsey said sadly letting her shoulders fall forwards.

"Me too," Danny said looking past Lindsey out to the ocean.

"No Montana home sick."

"Oh."

"And I miss my parents."

"I miss mine too," Danny said with a sigh and lightly rapped his arms around her waist. Jess peaked into the room and saw Danny and Lindsey, smiled and closed the door slowly. And faced Flack.

"I am good!" She sang laughing and ran into their room to get changed.

"Come on Stella wants us to get changed," Lindsey said walking over to her bag and pulling out the bikini that her sister who was a year younger then her must have packed, it had a note:

Thought this would help ;)

-Jenny

Lindsey laughed at the size of the bathing suit. It was the most skimpy her sister owned. Lindsey took off her shirt. Danny had his back to her looking for his swimming trunks.

"Whoa there Montana!" Danny whistled. Lindsey laughed and turned around to switch her bra out of her bikini top. She turned back around and threw her bra at Danny who shirked like a little girl. Lindsey busted into a giggled fit. She quickly took off her flip-flops and shorts to revel a lacy thong, "I took you for the granny panties kind-a girl."

"Shut up Messer." Lindsey slipped on her bikini bottoms, "Your turn."

"No you face the corner," Danny shook his head.

"What you don't have a dick or something?"

"Ha ha ha. Fine watch if you want," Danny said as he took off his shirt and then his pants to revel heart boxers. Lindsey almost fell over laughing. Danny tackled her onto the bed, and started to tickle her.

"M-Messer!" Lindsey gasped. And started to laugh. Danny slid off of her and took off his boxers and threw them at her, they hit her face and she yelled this time throwing them on the floor. But she wasn't fast enough because by then Danny had his bathing suit on.

"Damn."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Lindsey sang with a smile.

"You are gross!"

Lindsey opened the door to find all her friends standing listening in. She pushed past everyone and looked at Danny with an evil grin, "You, Danny Messer, only wish to get me in bed with you." Everyone's jaw hit the floor and Lindsey walked away laughing when she saw how red Danny turned.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer…. I hate this stupid thing…. I do not…. Own *sigh* CSI: NY in anyway shape or form….

**PS- I got my inspiration for this "new" friendship from a behind the scenes with AJ Buckley, Adam Ross for those of you who don't know. I video cracked me up! You will see it more the chapters to come. The end... I have to say is the best. Go check it out on the CSI: New York homepage on :D**

****

Only Girl by Rihanna blasted threw the rock speakers surrounding the pool at the Flacks' house. Stella sat on one of the many chairs tapping her foot to the beat and reading People Magazine. Jess was teaching Lindsey how to do flips off the diving board. Danny and Flack were throwing the football around in the shallow end. Hawkes was playing chess with Adam. Adam was kicking his ass. Mac was reading Moby Dick.

"So Jess when do your cousins get home?" Danny asked throwing the football back to Flack who missed.

"Um. Stells what time is it?" Jess asked as she watched Lindsey do another perfect flip off the board.

"4 am," Stella said glancing at her phone.

Everyone stopped and realized it was dark out; they had gotten in around 12 am. They shrugged and went about their day.

"You will meet them in about like 3 hours maybe. We start school tomorrow. My aunt wants to take us out to get uniforms," Jess said as Lindsey swam underwater to Flack and grabbed his legs making him scream and fall under water.

Danny laughed and helped Lindsey up, "Nice Montana."

"Thanks," Lindsey said as Flack came after her. But she ran out of the pool and hid behind Stella, "Ha!"

"No fair," Flack pouted and grabbed his towel.

Lindsey walked back over and started to dive into the pool. But Danny had come over and pushed her in. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in with her.

"Well that was a fail Danny," Adam said with a smile.

"Donny do you wanna take a walk on the beach?" Jess asked.

"Yeah sure," Flack grabbed her hand and they headed for the pathway leading to the beach.

"I'm going to head in," Stella said with a yawn. Mac nodded and followed her into the house.

"Night guys!" Adam and Hawkes said at the same time, then they raced into the house.

"I wanna show you something," Danny said taking Lindsey's hand and helping her out of the pool and grabbed her towel handing it to her. Danny walked into the house and Lindsey followed. They walked up the big spiral staircase, past where they were staying. Danny walked up into the attic and then opened a window. He slipped out and then helped Lindsey.

"Whoa," Lindsey said taking it all in. You could see LA from there. All the lights and buildings. A faint beat could be heard from a near-by club, "Danny… this is… wow."

"Yeah," Danny said with a small smile on his face. Lindsey could stay up there for years. She sat down and yawned. Danny sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She then lay down and Danny did the same. She rested her hand on his chest and felt his heart beat. She fell asleep pretty fast. Danny pushed the hair out of her face and fell asleep not soon after that.

"Danny? Lindsey?" Adam yelled poking his head out of the window, "Hey guys! Breakfast!"

"Five more minutes dad!" Lindsey mumbled into Danny's arm. Danny smiled and picked her up and handed her to Adam as Danny got back into the house. Danny walked down stairs and to the pool. He threw Lindsey in, she was screaming. Danny and Adam where laughing. Lindsey popped up and looked at Danny in the eyes, "You are the worst!"

"Yeah coming from the girl who was snuggling with me on the roof last night," Danny said laughing.

"Yet again, you still wanna get me in bed Danny Messer," Lindsey said again. Adam was laughing even harder then before. Danny just slapped in the arm and walked away.

"Let me help you," Adam said giving his head to Lindsey and pulling her out of the pool.

"ADAM?" Danny yelled.

"WHAT?" Adam yelled back handing Lindsey a towel.

"DID WE HAVE- never mind," Danny said walking into the kitchen. He was still shirtless from that morning. Lindsey rapped herself in the towel and walked inside next to Adam following the smell of pancakes and fresh fruit. Everyone else was sitting down chatting and eating.

"Nice of you 3 to join us," Flack said with a small smile knowing what Lindsey and Danny did last night.

"How about you shove some more pancakes in your mouth and shut it," Danny shot back with an evil grin.

"Elyse and Matt, these are my other 3 friends, Danny, Adam and Lindsey. Guys this is Elyse and Matt," Jess said making the interdiction.

"You are so hot!" Elyse sang with a smile.

"Pull your claws back in kitty cat," Flack said smiling, "He already has someone."

Jess kicked Flack in the shin and Danny punched him in the arm and Lindsey blushed.

"You guys have to get dressed and ready for school," Auntie said shoeing her kids from the table.

"But mom!" Matt whined.

"No butts! Now go!" Auntie said raising her perfectly waxed eyebrows. Matt and Elyse put their dishes in the dishwasher and sulked out of the kitchen, "Here is the plan for the day. I am taking the girls to one of the best spas in the whole world and Nick will take the guys to a Yankees vs. Dodgers game, after we go uniform shopping."

"You are taking them to the Beverly Hills Hotel Spa?" Elyse came running in the kitchen with her hairbrush in hand.

"Yes hun. They have been through hell lately and I want them completely relax for tomorrow," Auntie said.

"No fairrr!" Elyse yelled out the y.

"Yes fair. No go get ready because I am leaving the house for food shopping in 5 minutes."

Jess smiled. Elyse always got what she wanted, but this time it wasn't about her.

"Everyone go get ready I will pick you up at 10 am, so that gives you an hour and a half!" Auntie said clearing the table. The kids went running up the stairs, "Nick also leaves at 10!"

Lindsey grabbed her favorite pair of sweatpants that said Bozeman Montana down the leg and two big bear prints on the butt and her old high school t-shirt. Danny chose his favorite black wife beater and a pair of shorts.

Jess got her t-shirt that said NYPD in big blue letters. And shorts that said Cheerleaders kick ass on the back. Flack grabbed his Yankees shirt and cap along with some shorts.

Stella grabbed her sweatpants that said CPE on them and her I love NYC t-shirt. Mac got his Yankees cap and he also wore a wife beater along with some tan shorts.

Adam and Hawkes both wore their bathing suit bottoms with a wife-beater and Yankees cap.

Everyone met downstairs. Jess grabbed sunglasses and phone. So did all the other girls. The guys did the same.

"That was fast," Auntie said, "Skip food shopping, lets go have some fun!" Everyone cheered and ran out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so I just watched last nights CSI: NY eppy "Unfriendly Chat". For those of you reading this and are living in different countries… OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO SEE THIS! I am not putting any spoilers in ok maybe I am but its about the girl. I am going to change her name because I can't begin to figure out how to spell her name. But this did give me inspiration for the next 2 chapters… so happy reading!

****

"Let's go Yankees!" Don Flack and Danny Messer cheered. As the Yankees hit a homerun the friends went crazy. The game was neck and neck. Yankees were down by 1. Nick, Jess' uncle, had taken the boys to a game as the girls went to the spa.

"So you guys having fun?" Nick asked.

"Yeah!" the guys said all at once. They reminded Nick of little kids in a candy shop, "Well we are going to meet the Yankees after woods."

"No way!" Danny said turning into a complete girl.

"Yes way," Nick said back imitating his daughter.

"Danno what the hell has gotten into you?" Hawkes asked imitating Flack who made a face at Hawkes.

"It must be the fact that I think I might be in love," Danny said rubbing the back of his head.

"With who that piece of old black dried up gum?" Adam asked jokingly which earned a high five from Flack, Mac and Hawkes.

"No. Did you eat a bowl of stupid for breakfast?" Danny shot back with a smile.

Adam stuffed his hot dog in his mouth and chewed vigorously. Danny smiled at Adam, "With Lindsey."

"I never got that memo," Hawkes said sarcastically.

"Pay up," Mac said to Flack who pulled out his wallet and gave him 20 bucks.

"You placed bets on me?" Danny said nearly jumping out of his chair. Adam tapped Danny and opened his mouth to show Danny his ABC hot dog.

"Dude," Hawkes said laughing, "That's gross!"

"Excuse me but is this seat taken?" A tall girl with long brown hair and a French accent asked Adam.

"Uhh umm. No you can sit there," Adam babbled looking at the girl.

"Thanks. I'm Alicia by the way," Alicia said with a small smile.

"I'm Adam," Adam said shaking her hand as the guys giggled behind him.

"Let me guess… New York?"

"You got it, you're from either Canada or France."

"France," Alicia said looking at whose up to bat, "Why are you here?"

"Long story, but I could maybe tell you over coffee?" Adam asked with a small smile.

"That would be very nice," Alicia said reaching into her bag and writing her phone number down and handing it to Adam, "Here."

Danny giggled loudly behind him. Adam stuck his hand behind him and slapped Danny in the arm hard. Alicia giggled and her and Adam talked for a while. When the Yankees got another homerun. Adam jumped up and cheered.

"Why are you cheering?" Alicia asked.

"I'm guessing you have never been to a American baseball game," Adam said handing her some cotton candy.

"No."

"Well when the team that you like, for me and my friends it's the Yankees, on base or a homerun we cheer. When the team we don't like, the Dodgers, gets on base or a homerun, we boo them."

"That's not very nice."

"What can I say, we're New Yorkers," Adam said.

"We are from New Yorwwk, the rudest people on the planet," Flack said in a perfect New York accent. Alicia giggled.

"You want something to drink?" Adam asked.

"No thank you I am good," Alicia gave him a small smile, "You are the first group of people I have met her that are very nice."

"Well we are some on the nice New Yorkers," Mac said smiling.

****

"Come on Lindsey just here me out," Jess said as the 2 of them got their nails done. Stella had run off with Jess' auntie to get a mud bath.

"No," Lindsey shaking her head.

"You guys were snuggling on the roof! You can't get more cozy then that!"

"Jess, I don't love him," Jess watched Lindsey stare at the gold wall across from them.

"Lair lair pants on fire!" Jess sang, "Your not making eye contact."

"Ok maybe a little," Lindsey confessed.

"A little?"

"Ok a lot," Lindsey said again with a sigh.

"What do you like about him?"

"His smirk, and his hair. He was really sweet to me when I first came here."

"He is the best. But watch out, he is a big time player." Jess smiled at Lindsey, "Come on lets go my Auntie and Stells." The girls went wondering through the spa. Until they found the mud room and slipped in. They took off their pink fuzzy bathrobes and slipped into the mud with Stella and Auntie.

"Hi girls," Auntie said, "Sandra these are the other 2 girls, this one is my niece and this is her other friend."

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Sandra Bullock," Sandra lifted her hand and Jess and Lindsey both shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm jess by the by," Jess said with a huge grin.

"I'm Lindsey, very big fan of yours!" Lindsey said with a huge grin too.

"Your from a small town, not New York, I'm guessing," Sandra said.

"Yes ma'am. Bozeman Montana. Moved to New York about a week ago," Lindsey said with a small homesick smile.

"Do you like New York?"

"Yes very much. I have some great friends," Lindsey smiled at Stella and Jess.

"That is a very good thing, hold on to your friends for ever. They will help you get through everything," Sandra said. They talked for a while more before Auntie said it was time to leave. They girls got out and got dressed again and drove back to the house. The guys where all sitting outside on the front steps when Auntie pulled up.

"What's going on?" Auntie asked.

"Nick kicked us out and told us to wait here," Adam said playing with the piece of paper with Alicia's cell number on it.

"Adam has a girlfriend!" Hawkes teased.

"Do not!" Adam protested getting red.

"Do to!" Flack budded into the fight.

"WHO?" All 3 girls yelled at the same time.

"A girl I met at the game, her name is Alicia and she is from France and she's really pretty," Adam said.

"Awww! You look like a love sick puppy!" Stella gushed.

"When do we meet her?" Lindsey asked. Her and Adam had become very good friends since she moved here.

"Well Nick said that she could come over for dinner tonight," Adam said.

"Aww!" Lindsey said this time.

"Well then we need to go food shopping and clothes shopping! Lets go!" Auntie said as the friends scrambled into the car.

Their first stop was the clothes store. They pulled into the mall and all filed out of the car.

"Here is the deal. Adam, Mac, Hawkes, Danny and Flack all need white dress shirts, khaki pants and loafers. Lindsey, Stella, and Jess all need the blue and black shirts with black flats and a white top. Go!" Auntie explained as she handed Jess one of her credit cards and Mac another one. They broke off into groups and went shopping.

Each of the girls got 2 skirts and 2 pairs of black flats, along with 2 nice white dress shirts. The guys got 2 pairs of khakis and 2 white dress shirts, some more white wife- beaters, and a pair of loafers.

"Those are the most ugliest shoes on the planet," Jess said making a face at the shoes that Flack, Mac, Hawkes, Danny and Adam were trying on.

"You don't have to wear them," Adam said.

"True," Lindsey said looking at some flats on the wall.

"We need to add some color to our outfits. We are the outsiders and I don't wanna fit in," Stella said.

"Good point. Don't we have gym every day?" Mac asked.

"Yes," Jess said.

Mac looked up, "So wear all the NYPD stuff you can find."

"He has a point," Timmy said as him Abby and Tony walked in, in jeans and t-shirts.

Flack smiled, "Look who decided to dress down a little."

"Flack!" Jess said stabbing him with her finger, "Be nice."

"Yes ma," Flack said getting a kick from Jess.

Tony smiled, "Back to school shopping I see?"

Hawkes shook his head, "Yeah, Auntie said that the school is supplying us with iPads because its what the school requires."

"Wow," Abby said.

"Yes. We are going to spend a while with spoiled rotten bratty snotty kids," Danny said with a sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: I was watching the new episode when writing this. I have to say that the part with Adam and the crack head, and also the part where Flack is talking to Danny who is in the manhole have to be my favorite parts

"You are you?" A snotty girl with long blonde hair asked the group of friends as they found their lockers.

"The new kids," Danny said plainly.

"Aww that's so sweet! And I'm guessing you are best friends too!" She fake cooed.

"Yes is there a problem with that?" Jess turned and looked at the snotty blonde.

"Yeah there is, YOU. ARE. IN. MY. WAY!" She yelled.

"Whoa calm down there, we don't want you to bust a fake boob," Stella said with a laugh.

Another blonde walked up, "Aww your accents are so cute!"

"And you have a fake noise!" Adam said back shoving some binders in his locker.

A football player came up from behind Adam and pinned him up against the lockers, "No one makes fun of my girl."

Danny and Flack rushed to save Adam. Danny spook in a mean voice, "Get your hands off of him before you meet two fists from New York."

"Go ahead pretty boy," the football player teased. Danny punched him straight in the jaw. Flack and Hawkes were ready to throw a punch too.

"What did I tell you?" Danny said through his teeth.

"You little BITCH!" The blonde girl went after Danny. Danny stepped out of the way and she went running into the locker.

She covered her nose; "My birthday present!" And she ran away followed by her friend.

"Ill be watching you," the football player said and walked away.

"Adam are you ok?" Stella asked her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine," Adam said in a shaky voice.

"Lets get to class," Mac suggested and the friends walked to math. The day was long for the gang. People stared and laughed at them. Word had gotten around that Stella was pregnant and a rumor Adam was still a virgin.

Two football players walked pasted and pointed at Adam, he rolled his eyes. It was lunch. A few more guys walked by laughing. By that time Adam was done with the laughing at pointing. He walked up to the table of guys who kept laughing him. Danny and Flack stood up and watched making sure someone didn't try to take Adam out.

"I am not a virgin you ding bats. I have a kid I hope you know that!" Adam said through his teeth. A tall girl with medium blonde hair walked over.

"Adam?" she asked.

"Haylen?" Adam turned with complete surprise. Stella, Lindsey and Jess all smiled.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked pulling him over to the far corner of the Café, "How did you know I was pregnant? Well I had the baby all ready, a girl her name is Claire, which in Irish it means bright, clear and famous."

"You named her after an Irish name? I thought you left because… Never mind. Can I see her?" Adam asked.

"Oh coarse you can silly!" Haylen said with a smile and hugged Adam, "I am really sorry I left. It wasn't because I was pregnant or anything it was because my dad got a new job here and I thought it would be hard for you and all."

"Haylen it's ok. As long as you and the baby are safe I am as happy as a clam!"

"Really?"

"Yes Haylen. I'm staying with Jess' family if you want to swing by later with Claire," Adam said with a huge smile. Haylen kissed him on the lips softly.

"I missed you," She whispered.

"I missed you too," Adam pulled her into a hug. Haylen sat with the group and talked. The bell rang and the friends said see you later to Haylen. It was now the last period of the day. Gym. They all got changed and met outside.

"I am Mr. Moran. I want you to stretch and then we are playing hand touch football," the tall red haired gym teacher said, "Lets go!" They broke off into teams. It was jess, Lindsey, Adam, Hawkes, Mac, Danny and Flack against the most of the football team. Adam, Hawkes, and Mac were subs but didn't play at all. It was 5 to 3 the football team was winning. Lindsey threw the ball to Jess who dodged a tackle who then threw it to Danny who ran and got a touchdown. Now it was tided. Flack got the ball and ran and ran and ran. He got a touchdown. The New Yorkers had won. They all ran inside laughing and talking while the football team sulked into the locker room. Steve, the driver who was a friend of the Flacks had lost his job and agreed to drive the kids to and from school, he met them out front as they all ran into the car.

"I heard Danny really should Derek what a New Yorker is like" Matt said with a smile.

"Yes," Danny said high-fiving everyone.

"And a little birdie told me Adam has a child and a girlfriend. When are we meeting her?" Elyse cooed.

"Today," Adam blushed.

"What about the other girl?" Stella asked.

"I called her but she never called me back," Adam said shaking his head.

"Because she thinks she is to good for Adam," Lindsey said with a smile.

At home the kids were changed into sweatpants and doing homework when the doorbell rang. Lisa got it, "Hi! Who are you? And who is this cute little girl?"

"Adam's girlfriend, and this is his daughter, Claire!" Haylen's voice could be heard from the pool.

"Haylen!" Adam said with a smile walking in. Nick came down the stairs.

"Hey babe! Look Claire it's daddy!" Haylen said picking up the car seat, which held a small baby girl. She had bright blue eyes just like Adam. She also had a full head of blonde hair like Haylen.

"Whoa," Adam couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well invite her in!" Nick said from behind pulling Adam out of his thoughts.

"Come on, we are outside," Adam said Haylen stepped inside and Adam put his hand on the small of her back and grabbed the over sized coach dippier bag from Haylen. They walked outside and instantly all the girls came running over.

"Adam she has you eyes!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"She is beautiful!" Jess said.

Claire gave the girls and Adam a smile. One small tooth was coming in.

"AWWW!" All the girls said the same time. Haylen pulled Claire out of her pick car seat and cradled her.

"Can I hold her?" Adam asked softly.

"Of coarse! She is half yours!" Haylen said which made Danny crack up as Haylen passed the little baby over to her father, "Hold her head. And put you hand on her bottom." Clair smiled again and grabbed at Adam's nose.

"She likes you!" Flack cooed as Jess had before.

"Shut up!" Adam said not taking his eyes off his daughter. His lips played into a smile. Claire grabbed his lip and pulled at it. Her eyes started to tear up and she let out a cry.

Haylen could tell that Adam started to panic, "Adam calm down. She wants to eat."

"Can-can I feed her?" Adam stuttered. Haylen shook her head and grabbed a bottle full of milk.

"Come over here," Haylen sat on the couch under the canopy as she patted the seat next to her. And took a few steps and sat down next to Haylen with crying Claire in his arms, "Now take the bottle and give it to her." Adam did as he was told and slipped the end of the bottle into Claire's mouth and she started to drink.

"You too make great parents!" Lisa said from behind. Haylen and Adam smiled, "Ok give them some alone time! Scram!" Auntie Lisa pulled the curtains on the canopy closed. Outside the canopy everyone was chatting out Adam, Haylen and the baby.

"We have to do something really special for them," Jess said. She was online looking at baby clothes.

"Yeah. Jess no babies clothes now," Stella said looking through a magazine.

"To bad," Lindsey said sitting next to Jess. She pointed to some toys.

"How about we let them hang out of the day, let them talk, and we go baby shopping with Claire?" Mac suggested.

"Aw Mac has a soft spot!" Danny cooed.

"Shut the hell up Messer or you will be sleeping with the fishes, I think it's a very good idea Mac," Lindsey said giving Danny the death glare.

"It's settled. We go shopping they have fun. I am going to ask Auntie what a good doctor is around here for Stells," Jess said handing the laptop to Lindsey and Stella. Flack leaned over the chair to look at the website.

"I am not going baby shopping," Flack said.

"Watch out, karma has a way of getting to you," Lindsey said with an evil smile.

"You mean Jess and I having a baby?" Don asked.

"No you too have a chicken. Yes a baby!" Lindsey said sarcastically.

"That's what birth control and condoms are for," Flack said.

"Well Stella was on birth control when I got her pregnant," Mac started.

"And Donny I hate to break it to you, but condoms do break," Danny said.

"He does have a point. And that's why in not having sex till I'm married," Lindsey said.

"Your still a virgin?" Danny asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes you have a problem with that Messer? You can tell it to the fish tonight if you like," Lindsey didn't take her eyes off the screen.

Jess muffled a laugh as she walked outside, "Ooooh Danny just got rejected! Anyway Stells my aunt said that she knows the best baby doctor. Best in the US. She will call and make an appointment for Saturday Matt are we still going to that haunted place?"

"Yeah the party starts at 9," Matt said not looking up from his math homework. Little giggles could be heard from inside the canopy.

"I hope I can find love like that someone day," Lindsey with a lovesick sigh.

"You have Danny," Hawkes said with an evil smile. Danny had a blush and everyone laughed as Lindsey threw some cheese doodles at him.

"He only wishes," Lindsey said. Danny got an even bigger blush.

"That you would get into his pants," Don mumbled. Jess fell off the chair next to Flack. Mac started laughing. Stella was smiling. Hawkes was crying he was laughing so hard.

"What?" Lindsey and Danny asked at the same time.

"Nothing Linds, nothing," Flack said looking from Danny to Lindsey and back again.

"Well I'm going to get ready, you guys coming?" Lindsey asked getting off the chair and walking inside.

"Give it up Danno, you are head over heels for a girl who doesn't plan on sleeping with you," Flack said once the girls were out of hearing distance.

"I never thought this day would come," Adam said from behind, which made Danny jump.

"I think I'm going to head home," Haylen said getting the now sleeping Claire in the car seat.

"The girls had an idea that you guys hang out one day, go shopping or go to the beach or something and we watch Claire for the day," Hawkes stepped forwards.

"That sounds great," Haylen said.

"And the kids are going to some haunted party tonight, Haylen. If you would like to go we would gladly watch Claire for you," Lisa said walking out.

"Are you sure?" Haylen asked.

"My wife does love kids!" Nick said from behind.

"Well I will go home and grab some stuff and I will be back in about an hour. Is that good?" Haylen said walking towards the couple.

"Come for dinner honey," Lisa said, "I'm already cooking for an army. What's one more?"

"Thank you very much Mrs. Flack."

"Nonsense, call me auntie and if you ever need anything. Even when the kids are back home, don't be scared to call."

"Sounds good! See you all in an hour!" Haylen walked with Adam to the door. The girls watched from above as Haylen set the still sleeping Claire softly in the car seat on the ground and put her hands on Adam's face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The girls jumped up and down and squealed.

"Adam and Haylen sittin' in a tree," they sang dancing around the room. But little did they all know this night would be a very scary one.


	11. Chapter 11

I watched the new eppy of CSI, Swqeegel, many times. And I have decided to borrow Ian Moone for this one. Just because he seems to fit in where I need him. I am going to take my anger out from my little brother, out on this chapter. SO it might get hairy at times. Thanks to him. It hurts to look down and to my left. Who wants him? I will throw in a free bag of kibble!

**DISCALMER: I*sigh* do not own CSI: NY in anyway shape or form. Nor do I own Ian Moone…**

"Just let her go!" Danny screamed at the man in the black skin latex head to toe suit.

"No," He said in a deep scratchy voice.

"Please just take me!" Danny cried again from the cold blue wall on the other side of the room. Everyone sat tied to each other. Danny was facing Lindsey and the man.

"I will give you five minutes!" He barked and threw Lindsey. She stumbled and landed in front of Danny. She had dried blood running down her cheek. Her hair was a mess. Everyone sat in complete silence.

P!nk's Raise your Glass blasted through the speakers. Adam, Haylen, Lindsey, Danny, Flack, Jess and Hawkes jumped up and down screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs. They were having a good time. Letting all the stress leave their bodies. The fog got thicker and the black, purple and orange lights went out. The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing and looked around. Flack put his arm around Jess' waist protectively. Adam did the same to Haylen. Lindsey got closer to Danny. Mac grabbed Stella's hand and pulled her next to him.

Elyse came running over. As she went to speak, a black figure stood on the top of the H in Hollywood.

"It's the ghost!" Someone called.

"There is no such thing as ghosts!" Someone yelled back. The crowd watched the figure crawl down the oversized white letter.

"He moves like an animal," Jess whispered and everyone shook theirs heads. After the figure hit the ground, He crawled like a lizard through the crowd to the where the friends where standing.

"Come with me," he hissed. Matt had walked up behind the animal.

"Why?" He asked making everyone except the animal jump.

"Because," the figure hit something and the music came back on and the lights started flashing. Everyone shrugged and started dancing again. He glared up with one blue and one brown eye. Mac nodded and the guys took their girls and started walking making sure they were all safe. After about 5 minutes of walking. Hands went over theirs mouths. They all passed out after a couple of minutes.

Danny was first to wake up. Lindsey was leaning against the wall next to him, "Lindsey?" She didn't respond and he shook her, "Lindsey?"

"Danny what's going on?" Mac came to life. Soon everyone else woke up all tied to a wall. But Lindsey didn't wake up.

"I don't know! Flack help me!" Danny started to get frantic.

Jess sensed Danny's mood, "Danny calm down. Screaming her name is going to help."

"Please Lindsey," Danny begged. None of them had even seen Danny like this.

"Danny, come on. Just relax," Adam sat tied next to Danny.

"NO!" He yelled making Adam jump and shrivel into the wall behind him.

"Messer, stop it," Lindsey's eyes came blinking awake. Danny let out a big breath.

"Please don't do that again," Danny said.

"Sure," Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Didn't Matt and Elyse come with us?" Hawkes asked.

"Yeah they did," Danny looked around the small room. It was dark and had a musty smell. The faint city lights could be seen through the small windows. The walls were a light blue. A tall dark figure entered the room, but it wasn't the one who kidnapped them.

"Who do we have here?" the figure asked with a Darth Vader sounding voice.

"Eight scared little New Yorkers," A tall girl with long hair and a French accent said with a little hint of evil in her voice.

"Good job," Darth Vader said.

"Alicia?" Adam asked.

"Yes that is right. I am not that little French girl you met at that stupid game you Americans call baseball," Alicia sneered.

"You know her?" Haylen asked.

"Yeah we met at the game," Adam confused.

"Wow I never thought Adam would fall in love with an evil villain," Danny commented.

Best she could, Lindsey elbowed him in the side, "Messer!"

"What?" Danny asked back.

"You are in love with her?" Haylen asked.

"No babe, this was before I knew you lived here," Adam said jumping to defense, he turned to Adam, "And you are in love with that piece of gum!"

"Am not!" Danny said to fast.

"Are too!" Adam shot back.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Danny, Adam cut it out," Mac said jumping in.

Stella smiled as Danny spoke, "He started it!"

"Did not!" Adam shot back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"SHUT UP! STOP TRYING TO INTERUPT MY EVIL SPEECH!" The figure boomed.

"Dude, you are trying way to hard," Danny said laughing. The figure walked over and grabbed Lindsey and untied her holding a gun to her head.

"Listen, one of you will die tonight!" He looked at everyone as Lindsey shook terribly.

"Just let her go!" Danny screamed at the man in the black skin latex head to toe suit.

"No," Darth Vader spoke.

"Please just take me!" Danny cried again from the cold blue wall on the other side of the room.

"I will give you five minutes!" He barked and threw Lindsey. She stumbled and landed in front of Danny. She had dried blood running down her cheek. Her hair was a mess. Everyone sat in complete silence, as the man and Alicia walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me long to get this up.**

**I wrote this chapter and then didn't like it,**

**So I rewrote it**

"We have to make a choice!" Flack whispered head against the wall.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Well not Adam, Haylen, Stella, or Mac," Jess said.

"True. I'll do it," Danny shook his head.

"No Danny please," Lindsay begged.

"Lindsay to set you free, I have too," Danny said with a small sad smile.

"But-," Lindsey's eyes started to water.

"I have changed my mind," The voice boomed.

"We are all getting out of here?" Danny asked hopefully.

"WORNG!" The voice yelled.

"Dude take a chill pill!" Flack yelled.

"Make me! Anyway. We are going to play a game. I am going to set the guys free. You have to make it outside in 5 hours, all of you, or the girls get raped and then murder. Are we clear?"

"YES! Now lets go!" Danny said trying to jump up, but the ropes pulled him back.

"Mr. Mac and Mr. Ross you will be one team. Mr. Messer and Mr. Flack and Mr. Hawkes are another."

"Let's go!" Danny said trying to get up again. The ropes started to tare as Danny pulled. Flack jumped up and did the same thing as Danny. The rest of the guys followed. They broke free.

"Don't even think of letting them free, Mr. Messer!"

"Wasn't thinking about it," Danny said headed to the door, "We will be back, we promise." All the girls sat and watched the guys run out the door that had been unlocked for them.

"See you on the other side," Mac said as him and Adam took off down the right hallway.

"Let's kick some idiot ass," Hawkes said taking off down the left hallway followed by Flack and Danny. It was a maze of mirrors. Hawkes stuck his hands out in front of him, "It's a maze of mirrors."

"I love these things!" Danny said from behind Flack. But Danny ran right into a mirror.

Flack laughed, "Karma!"

"Stop following around!" Hawkes yelled. The three friends didn't say a word the rest of the walk through the maze. They finally got out after about three hours of walking around. Flack leaned against the wall.

"My feet hurt!" Danny whined.

"Very good job!" A voice said. The walls started to slowly move towards them, "Now lets hope your friends get out too!"

Meanwhile, Mac and Adam had a stonewall maze. They ran into walls and each other a few times. Mac checked his watch, "Adam we have five minutes!"

"Shit! Yes!" Adam called Mac ran towards him. Adam had found the way. They ran as fast as they could. They got to the end with a minute to spare. Adam was hunched over and so was Mac.

"Very good! You saved your friends!" The voice came. A door opened and Flack, Danny, and Hawkes just barely made it of the room before the walls crushed them like bugs. Another door opened and the girls came running out and hugged the guys.

"Now," Danny put his arm around Lindsay, "Let's get outta this hell hole."


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything but the old lady, Monica, and Brown**

"How long have we been walking for?" Adam asked glancing at Mac.

"About two hours," Mac glanced at his watch.

"Really?" Flack asked. The group walked down the long dirt road, in the dark.

"I'm hungry," Danny whined.

"You eat food like a garbage truck eats garbage," Lindsey said poking Danny's stomach.

"She has a point Danno," Flack said. Danny mumbled something under his breath and everyone laughed.

"I see something!" Hawkes said pointing far down the dirt road. It was a sign. After about another half an hour, they were standing in front of the tall blinking sign. It was a motel. The friends opened the door and a bell rang. A girl with long blonde hair that was an emo cut, with pink, blue, and black streaks on the inside of her hair, she had a nose ring and was flipping through a magazine. She was sitting behind the front desk.

"What can I do for y'all?" She asked with a heavy southern accent.

"Could you tell us where we are?" Mac asked stepping to the front desk.

"Sure! Y'all in Berry, Texas. One of the smallest towns in Texas," the blonde hair girl said.

"TEXAS?" Everyone asked at once.

"Monica, the hell is all that noise?" A short little old lady came waddling out of a room behind the front desk.

"These kids are from New York. Don't know how they ended all the way out here," Monica said.

"Wait!" The old lady grabbed a newspaper off the desk and held it up, "These are the missing kids! Monica call Mr. Brown!"

"Yes grandma," Monica said dialing the police. Within five minutes of the call, the small room was lit up by red and blue lights.

A tall man with brown hair and a mustache came in, "Are these the kids?"

"Yes sir," the old lady said.

"Thank you Linda!" The man said then turned to the friends, "I am Sheriff Brown. You guys have come a very long way from home. Follow me, we are going to get you guys something to eat and we are going to get y'all to Dallas." They all nodded and followed him out to the cop cars.

After about three hour drive they were in Dallas everyone had fallen asleep by then. Lindsey leaning on Danny who had his head tilted back and his mouth open. Jess had her head on Flack's shoulder and Flack had his head on hers. Stella had her hand on her stomach and was sitting curled up on Mac's lap. Adam had his arm around Haylen. And Hawkes sat in the passenger's seat sleeping too.

"Guys we are here!" Mr. Brown said. Everyone woke up except for Flack.

"FLACK!" Danny elbowed him.

"Ow!" Flack complained.

"Oh suck it up," Danny said rudely and slid out of the car after Lindsay.

The FBI greeted them at the door of the police center.

"Can we just go to bed?" Stella asked.

"If you mean by bed the air mattress that have been set up on the floor in one of the meeting rooms then yes," The head of the FBI, Ian Britt. The friends darted up the stairs and crashed right onto the beds and fell asleep again. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Guys wake up!" Adam said from his place next to Haylen.

"What?" Lindsey raised her head.

"The FBI is here," Mac said appearing in the doorway.

Stella looked at the empty stop next to her, "How did you-"

"I need to talk to Danny Messer next," A blond appeared in the doorway.

"Danny," Lindsey shook the sleeping bear.

"Five more minutes ma," Danny mumbled.

"Danny!" Lindsey shook him harder.

"Ow!" Danny shot up rubbing his side.

"Go!" Mac said.

Danny lazily got up and trudged out the door. A tall older man with black walked in with bags of bagels, "I am Agent Red. I bought you guys breakfast" The friends said thank you and inhaled their breakfast. One by one they were all interviewed. After about two hours, Jess' dad appeared in the doorway with a smile.

"You guys are OK. Your parents were freaking out," He said.

"Daddy!" Jess ran and hugged her father.

"You are all coming back to New York, I will see you in a few," He kissed his daughter's head and left the room as fast as he came.

Everyone's phone buzzed at the same time,

**Back to NYC I hear.**

**Have fun **

**-A**

"Great," Adam said.

"What about our daughter?" Haylen asked.

"Ill go talk to my dad. Seems to me we have sucked you into this. I think the best thing is for you to come stay with us," Jess hopped out of the room.

"How does she has so much energy?" Flack asked rubbing his head.

"She's your girlfriend, not mine," Hawkes said.

"Oh shut up!" Flack rolled his eyes.

"You're staying with us! My dad said that we would fly over and pick up Claire," Jess sang as she came back into the room.

"Really?" Haylen asked.

"Yep!" Jess smiled.

"That's great! But we have to talk about this whole 'A' thing," Mac said glancing around.

"Are we going to tell them?" Danny asked.

"I think we should," Lindsey said and Jess and Stella nodded in agreement.

"OK we will," Flack said.

Agent Red walked in, "Are y'all ready?"

"We have something to tell you," Mac said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Do not own! **

**Review!**

**P.s I realized, I start writing A instead of N. It's back to N. Sorry about that.**

"Thank God we are back!" Adam said, holding a diaper bag and jumping off the last step of the jet and smiling.

"So one is a little happy," Haylen said, nudging Adam with her hip and she held Claire in her arms.

"Maybe Adam will get some tonight," Flack teased.

"Watch it Donald," Adam said, lowering his eyebrows for effect.

"You don't scare me," Flack put his hands on his hips and tried looking like Superman.

But Jess smacked his butt, "But I do."

"Ha!" Danny said, walking down the stairs, holding Lindsey's hand.

"Stell you ok?" Mac asked voice laced with concern.

Stella smiled, "Fine, just jetlagged is all."

"Ok," Mac said a little unsure. Hawkes walked out and stood next to Danny. Jess's dad led them to a car with blacked out windows.

Lindsey received a text:

**Tell him…or I will.**

**-N**

"You ok babe?" Danny asked his girlfriend.

"Fine," Lindsey smiled at Danny. Lindsey was having a melt down inside her head. _He said he wouldn't tell! Oh my God! What am I going to do? Shit, shit, shit! Danny is going to kill both of us! AHHHHHHHHHH!_

They pulled up to a small safe house. Jess's dad was first out; "You guys will be living here for the time being so we can keep a close eye on you."

"This place is so tiny!" Danny exclaimed, looking at the house.

"You will be sharing beds. Jess you will be with Lindsey. I do not want you getting pregnant!" Jess's dad said.

"Daddddd! I wouldn't have sex with people in the house!" Jess whined.

"You are not having sex until you are married," Jess's dad shot back.

Danny leaned in and whispered in Flack's ear; "Better find a ring, before her dad finds out you guys already did the deed!" Flack whacked Danny in the gut, which caused Danny to keel over. "I hate you Flack!"

"Love you too Dano!" Flack said over his shoulder as the rest of the group walked into the house, Danny walked bent over behind them.

"Haylen, Claire and Adam get their own room," Mac said.

"Yes, and so do you and Stella," Flack said.

"Lindsey and Jess," Hawkes nodded.

"Me, Hawkes and Danny," Flack said with a nod. Flack slammed the back of Danny's back and grabbed his neck, "You are rooming with me."

Danny rolled his eyes, "Great." The two friends walked into the room as the group parted ways.

Lindsey told Jess to go ahead and pulled Hawkes aside, "N knows!"

"Knows what?" Hawkes whispered back.

"You know," Lindsey said raising hey eyebrows, "The thing."

"Oooohh! Crap!"

"Yeah," Lindsey nodded, "Just play along like nothing happened."

"You got it," Hawkes said.

"Hawkes! You are sleeping with Flack!" Danny called, "I am not sleeping with him!"

"Maybe Hawkes doesn't want to sleep with me!" Flack said back.

Jess strolled by the room, "Planning some sex?"

Hawkes laughed. Danny growled through his teeth, "You. Are. Dead."

"Have fun with that!" Jess called. Lindsey and her walked into their room and shut the door. Flack and Danny's voices were heard yelling at each other.

Adam's stormed down the hall from his room and to where all the yelling was, "Shut up!"

"Dude!" Flack said, "Calm down!" Adam rolled his eyes and walked back into the room.

"This is going to be a very long time," Jess sighed, shaking her head.

"Yep!" Lindsey said crawling into bed, thinking about the text.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything went back to normal after getting back to New York. Kids in our school did stair and whisper. But mainly because you could tell Stella was preggo. But that was besides the point. Lindsey was acting a little weird, and so was Hawkes. But they got over whatever was bugging them. My dad had disappeared (surprise, surprise) so I was crashing with Danny at his place. Soon we got back into the swing of things. Lindsey was on the student council board and became a cheerleader. Stella was busy in science, doing her science fair project. Mac was helping her. Flack and Danny were back on the football team, there stars once again. Hawkes was taking advanced chemistry and was always busy. Jess was either at soccer, swimming, hanging with girls, volleyball, or bugging her boyfriend. I was busy being a dad and Haylen was busy being a mom. It was hard work. Claire would cry at around two in morning. Then fall back asleep. Then at five in the morning she was up, that meant we were up. Haylen was living with Danny and I and the rest of Danny's family because his mom didn't want her staying in a hotel or at my place(which I was happy about.) We went back to doing everything that we did before N came along and nearly killed us a few times.

But my perfect life couldn't last forever. It all went down around three am when I rolled over and Haylen was gone. I figured she was eating, peeing, on checking on the baby. So I fell back asleep. Claire cried at her normal time. I rolled back over and found that Haylen wasn't there.

"Would you get your crying bag of shit?" Danny groggily called from the next room over. I stumbled out of bed and picked up Claire and bounced her out of my bedroom and into the living room.

"Daniel Messer! Watch what you say!" Danny's mom, Lena, yelled at him. She was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. She smiled at Claire and I, "Where is Haylen?"

I shrugged, "Maybe she went for a morning jog or something." But I didn't think so. What teenage mom would go running around NYC before five in the morning in the middle of April? I went through my morning routine. I plopped Claire down on Danny's bed and she crawled over to him and pulled at his hair. After a few good tugs, and Claire falling over onto her back, Danny got his ass out of bed. He used the bathroom, then grabbed Claire. Because Haylen wasn't here, Danny had to feed her. I jumped in the shower, shaved, so I didn't look like a hobo, and got Claire dressed as Danny showered. Then Lena watched her as we ate breakfast and Danny's brother Louie got up and ready too. Louie really liked Claire and would watch her for Haylen and I when we went out with friends. I could tell he really wanted to have a baby girl. We said goodbye to Claire. Lena watched her during the day and went to work at night because she was a nurse. Danny's father said goodbye to us as we walked outside. His Father was a big time cop, as he came home, we left for school. Louie met up with some friends as we walked. Louie ditched us and went somewhere other then school. We met Lindsey and Hawkes sitting on a bench fighting over some science thing. They stopped fighting and walked into school with us. Then we met up with Jess, Sam, and Flack.

"Where's your baby mama?" Flack teased. I want to smack him.

"I don't know, she wasn't there when I woke up this morning. I figured she was out taking a jog or came in early." I was really hoping for the second one.

"And where is Claire?" Lindsey asked. She really loved Claire.

"With Lena," I said.

The day flew by. Haylen was put in most of my classes. But I didn't see her all day. I figured maybe she had skipped. The hockey team started another fight during lunch about my daughter. Flack and Danny backed me up. But before any fists went flying, some of the deans flew in and dragged the kids out by their ears. It didn't make them to happy. I sat with Stella after to school on the bleachers and watched cheerleading and football practice.

"Stells, do you think something happened to Haylen?" I asked the question that was poking at my brain all day.

Stella sighed and rubbed her ever growing stomach, "I bet she is fine. Maybe she went shopping."

I thought about. "Maybe."

After-wards, Danny and I walked back to his place. Claire and Lena greeted us and so did Danny's dad Mike. Louie came in an after us and was defiantly stoned. Lena sent Danny, Claire, and I out. But we knew Louie was getting chewed out.

"Iwce crweam!" Claire said. I swear that Danny fought those to her.

"Well let's go get aunt Jess and uncle Flack and we can got get some!" Danny said as he pushed Claire in her stroller. We walked down to Flack's house and walked right in.

"Hi boys! And Claire!" Flack's mom smiled at us.

Jess and Flack came downstairs. Jess smiled, "There is the cute little girl I love!" Claire giggled.

"Iwce crweam?" Claire looked at her aunt with wide eyes.

"If daddy says its ok Jess cooed.

"It's fine." I smiled. We set off down the street to Cold Stone.


	17. Chapter 17

Everything went back to normal after getting back to New York. Kids in our school did stair and whisper. But mainly because you could tell Stella was preggo. But that was besides the point. Lindsey was acting a little weird, and so was Hawkes. But they got over whatever was bugging them. My dad had disappeared (surprise, surprise) so I was crashing with Danny at his place. Soon we got back into the swing of things. Lindsey was on the student council board and became a cheerleader. Stella was busy in science, doing her science fair project. Mac was helping her. Flack and Danny were back on the football team, there stars once again. Hawkes was taking advanced chemistry and was always busy. Jess was either at soccer, swimming, hanging with girls, volleyball, or bugging her boyfriend. I was busy being a dad and Haylen was busy being a mom. It was hard work. Claire would cry at around two in morning. Then fall back asleep. Then at five in the morning she was up, that meant we were up. Haylen was living with Danny and I and the rest of Danny's family because his mom didn't want her staying in a hotel or at my place(which I was happy about.) We went back to doing everything that we did before N came along and nearly killed us a few times.

But my perfect life couldn't last forever. It all went down around three am when I rolled over and Haylen was gone. I figured she was eating, peeing, on checking on the baby. So I fell back asleep. Claire cried at her normal time. I rolled back over and found that Haylen wasn't there.

"Would you get your crying bag of shit?" Danny groggily called from the next room over. I stumbled out of bed and picked up Claire and bounced her out of my bedroom and into the living room.

"Daniel Messer! Watch what you say!" Danny's mom, Lena, yelled at him. She was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. She smiled at Claire and I, "Where is Haylen?"

I shrugged, "Maybe she went for a morning jog or something." But I didn't think so. What teenage mom would go running around NYC before five in the morning in the middle of April? I went through my morning routine. I plopped Claire down on Danny's bed and she crawled over to him and pulled at his hair. After a few good tugs, and Claire falling over onto her back, Danny got his ass out of bed. He used the bathroom, then grabbed Claire. Because Haylen wasn't here, Danny had to feed her. I jumped in the shower, shaved, so I didn't look like a hobo, and got Claire dressed as Danny showered. Then Lena watched her as we ate breakfast and Danny's brother Louie got up and ready too. Louie really liked Claire and would watch her for Haylen and I when we went out with friends. I could tell he really wanted to have a baby girl. We said goodbye to Claire. Lena watched her during the day and went to work at night because she was a nurse. Danny's father said goodbye to us as we walked outside. His Father was a big time cop, as he came home, we left for school. Louie met up with some friends as we walked. Louie ditched us and went somewhere other then school. We met Lindsey and Hawkes sitting on a bench fighting over some science thing. They stopped fighting and walked into school with us. Then we met up with Jess, Sam, and Flack.

"Where's your baby mama?" Flack teased. I want to smack him.

"I don't know, she wasn't there when I woke up this morning. I figured she was out taking a jog or came in early." I was really hoping for the second one.

"And where is Claire?" Lindsey asked. She really loved Claire.

"With Lena," I said.

The day flew by. Haylen was put in most of my classes. But I didn't see her all day. I figured maybe she had skipped. The hockey team started another fight during lunch about my daughter. Flack and Danny backed me up. But before any fists went flying, some of the deans flew in and dragged the kids out by their ears. It didn't make them to happy. I sat with Stella after to school on the bleachers and watched cheerleading and football practice.

"Stells, do you think something happened to Haylen?" I asked the question that was poking at my brain all day.

Stella sighed and rubbed her ever growing stomach, "I bet she is fine. Maybe she went shopping."

I thought about. "Maybe."

After-wards, Danny and I walked back to his place. Claire and Lena greeted us and so did Danny's dad Mike. Louie came in an after us and was defiantly stoned. Lena sent Danny, Claire, and I out. But we knew Louie was getting chewed out.

"Iwce crweam!" Claire said. I swear that Danny fought those to her.

"Well let's go get aunt Jess and uncle Flack and we can got get some!" Danny said as he pushed Claire in her stroller. We walked down to Flack's house and walked right in.

"Hi boys! And Claire!" Flack's mom smiled at us.

Jess and Flack came downstairs. Jess smiled, "There is the cute little girl I love!" Claire giggled.

"Iwce crweam?" Claire looked at her aunt with wide eyes.

"If daddy says its ok Jess cooed.

"It's fine." I smiled. We set off down the street to Cold Stone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Back to 3****rd**** person!**

Haylen was still missing. It had been two months. Adam was still worried, but he moved on. That's when the note came. It started during homeroom

"Did you get an email from N last night" Lindsey asked Danny.

"Yeah! Something about going to some mansion," Danny said as the couple walked down the hallway. Flack and Jess fell into pace with them.

"Talking about that email?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, Hawkes told me earlier that we should go to the cops," Danny said.

"We should," Mac said from behind, making everyone jump. "Sorry."

"I think we should check it out," Flack smiled. Danny high fived him and Lindsey hit Danny on the arm.

"I tried looking it up, no Wikipieda page," Lindsey glared at her boyfriend.

"Your point?" Danny asked.

Lindsey huffed, "It's haunted."

"Are you chicken?" Danny taunted.

"I'm in if Lindsey is," Jess said.

Mac looked at his friends, "I'm guessing Danny and Flack want to go. I will too I guess. I'll talk to Hawkes and Stella, and Adam."

"I think Stella should be the backup being pregnant and all. And Adam might not want to go because of Claire," Jess said, Lindsey nodded in agreement.

"Go where?" Adam asked.

"Did you get an email?" Danny asked.

"Yeahhhh," Adam said, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Well we were going to check it out. See what 'N' wants," Flack explained.

"If Stella is backup, I will be too," Adam said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Danny said with an evil grin. The bell rang and the group parted their ways to class.

"This place gives me the creeps," Lindsey whispered and she gripped onto Danny's arm like the ground was falling out from under her feet.

"Shhh!" Flack said shining his flashlight on the big iron gates. They were locked.

"Flack stop touching me!" Lindsey said.

"I'm over here!" Flack said, he was next to Hawkes.

"Danny?" Lindsey asked.

"You're the one trying to rip my arm off, wasn't me," Danny shook his head.

"Go back!" Came a whisper from Lindsey's left.

"Very funny Adam," Danny called, Lindsey went pale.

"What?" Adam's voice crackled over the walkie-talkies.

"Where are you?" Hawkes asked.

"In the car, with Stella, where else would I be?" Adam asked confused.

"She will kill youuuu!" There was the voice again, but this time it was next to Flack, who jumped. "Like she did to the othersssss!"

"Keep walking," Mac said. And they did.

"Suit yourself," The voice called, as it disappeared. They kept walking when a cold gust of wind came and rustled the dead leaves.

"If we don't live through this," Danny said over the walkie-talkie, "Adam you were the best friend a guy could have, and Stella you were the best, and good luck with the kids." They kept walking to the waterfall.

"Legend has it that the nuns pushed all the orphans on the edge of this cliff and then jumped in too," Jess mumbled. They came upon the house. It was old and run down, windows crack and shattered. But the place was huge.

"I see you have come," A female voice said from thin air.

"Yes, to put an end to this," Mac said as calmly as he could, but inside, like the others, he was freaking out.

"Welcome, to the Blairsden Mansion," She said and the doors flew open with a huge gust of wind.


	19. Chapter 19

**************Please Read!************* So I am changing the location to a hospital here on Long Island. I know much more about it. It's called the Kings Park Psychiatric Center. Very creepy. It was hard to find information on the other house that I was using. I have never been inside the KPPC. But I have been around it, and it still creeps me out. Sorry for the long chapter, I was on a roll!**

The gang stood looking at the big gates. They were littered with signs that told them do not enter, or private property. Adam's teeth chattered nervously, "O-Ok guys, we can't go in here! Le-lets go!" Adam called from the car.

"He has a point!" Stella said from the driver's seat.

"Adam, stop your teeth from chattering! You are going to wake the dead!" Flack called. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Well it's now or never," Danny said, starting to climb the gate.

"I pick never!" Lindsey mumbled to herself, as Flack helped her over the fence. One by one, the gang climbed the fence. Mac turned and waved to Stella, as they disappeared into the night. Fog started to roll over the ground as everyone stood on the front steps to the main building. The fog rose, making it very hard to see.

"Jesus Christ! This fog is as thick as pea soup!" Jess said. They started up the steps. The front doors flew open with a gust of wind. Danny switched on his flashlight. They walked down the long hallway. The walls started out white, but now the paint was peeling away, leaving ugly brown spots all over the place. There were specks of mold growing on the walls all over the place. The ceiling had some tiles missing. At the end was a set of elevators. The paint was chipped away by the years. The little windows were broken, the glass lying on the floor.

"I don't think those are going to work," Danny whispered.

"Really?" Flack asked sarcastically.

"Now is not the time to start fighting like a married couple," Hawkes stated.

"He has a point," Mac put in. Mac walked over to one of the broken windows and looked out. He could see the woods, the other run down buildings. Something moved far out in the distance.

"Mac lets go. I want to get out of here as fast as we can," Lindsey said, Jess nodded in agreement. The gang went looking for some stairs. They were all the way down the eerie hallway. Leaves we scattered on the floor, the windows cracked and broken. Some plants were growing in the windows, most likely weeds.

"Why did we have to come at night?" Lindsey whispered.

"Because that what the note said! We should split up," Mac said. "Danny and Lindsey and Hawkes up this flight, Flack, Jess and I down the stairs. Whistle if you find something, then tell us where you are over the walkie talkies."

"Got it," Flack said. Lindsey took Danny's hand and followed Hawkes up the oddly cold stairs case. The air was heavy and everything was damp.

"I hate this place. I hate 'N'," Lindsey mumbled as they reached another door. Hawkes opened it slowly, peaking out.

"Come on, the sooner we find out what 'N' wants, the sooner we can put this whole thing behind us," Hawkes said stepping out into the dark hallway. The doors to the rooms were open, and something caught Lindsey's eye.

"Hey wait!" Lindsey said, shinning the flashlight into a room.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Look, there is writing in that room!" Lindsey said. She stood just outside the door looking into the dark room. A bed was pushed against the far room. There was a small window with bars on the other side of the room.

"What does it say?" Hawkes asked.

Lindsey read the wall, "Ghosts, like ladies, never speak till spoke to. Said by Richard Harris Barham."

"What the hell does that mean?" Danny asked.

"There are no such thing as ghost," Hawkes said. There were footsteps coming from down the hall. They turned, but no one was there.

"Well what was that?" Lindsey asked going pale.

"It was nothing," Hawkes said, even though he wasn't that sure himself.

"Take a picture and lets go find the others!" Danny urged Lindsey. She took a quick picture with her camera. Suddenly a gust of cold wind hit the three friends.

"That was weird," Hawkes said. They headed for the staircase and went running down, two steps at a time. There was a loud random bang coming from the floor they were just on. They started to run down the stairs that Jess, Flack, and Mac went down.

MEANWHILE:

"What's taking them so long?" Adam asked.

"Beats me," Stella said, one hand on her stomach. Suddenly they heard a loud bang.

"You think they are ok?" Adam asked.

"Yes. This place closed in what? 1996? It's 2011, it was probably something falling."

"Or a ghost. Or a gun shot. Maybe one of them was pushed out a window. Maybe a ghost threw something. Maybe they got locked in. Maybe they-" Adam was cut short when Stella sent him a glare. "Sorry."

BACK IN THE HOSPITAL:

"Where are you guys?" Danny barked into the walkie-talkie. All that came back was static.

"Fuck!" Hawkes said. They opened the door and made a left out of the stairwell, only to find that there was a hole in floor, to big for anyone to cross. They turned around and walked down the hallway.

"DANNNNY?" Flack's voice called.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Danny called back.

"DANNNNY?" Flack called again. They walked towards the voice, only to find that the hallway was a dead-end.

"What the hell is going on?" Lindsey asked.

"MAC?" Hawkes called.

"DANNNNNNNY!" Flack's voice moaned.

"I'm scared," Lindsey said, looking around. She felt like she was being watched.

"HELLO?" Danny called.

"Because they are going to say 'hi I'm over hear, waiting for you to join me! How about we get some pizza!'" Lindsey said rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Danny called.

"Would you two stop it!" Hawkes said. He started back down the hallway.

"Call them!" Lindsey said.

Danny pulled out his phone glanced at it and then put it away. "No service."

"Guys?" Came Jess' voice.

"Jess?" Lindsey called, three dark figures started to run towards Danny, Hawkes and Lindsey.

"Danny?" Flack asked.

"Oh thank God!" Lindsey said, hugging Jess.

"Wait!" Mac said.

"What?" The rest asked.

"Look at what those writings say!" Mac said pointing to the wall. Written in black spray paint was 'I can see you.-N'

"That wasn't there before," Flack said, grabbing Jess' hand.

"Can we leave?" Lindsey begged.

"Yeah lets go," Danny said, and they started off down the hallway.

**A/N: Soo? Review please! Ideas for the next chapter? Baby names?**


	20. Chapter 20

"I had a dream about her!" Danny said ripping his waffle into pieces. He was pulling on the waffle so hard a piece flew out of his hand and hit the floor. Axel, the Messers' bull dog, came waddling in grabbed the waffle and waddled back out again. Danny rolled his eyes.

Adam fed Claire some mashed up bananas, "Was it a wet dream?"

"No! Adam what's wrong with you? It's Aidan! Not Megan Fox." Danny stuffed a piece of waffle in his mouth.

"You had a wet dream about Megan Fox?"

"Yea- that's not the point Adam. She told me to watch out. Something bad is going to happen!"

"Is your scar on your forehead starting to hurt, Harry Potter?" Flack asked as he entered the kitchen.

Danny turned around, "How the hell did you get in?"

"Daniel!" Danny's mom yelled from the living room.

"Your mom let me in. What's going on?" Flack asked as he grabbed a waffle and dipped in Danny's maple syrup and took a bite.

"I had a dream," Danny said, watching Claire eat bananas.

"Yeah so did I," Flack stated bluntly.

Danny spun around to look at his best friend, "Was Aidan in it?"

"No?" Flack studied his friend.

"Oh."

Adam said, "Aidan told Danny in his dream last night that we are all in trouble."

"We have been in trouble since Nikki went MIA," Flack said with a mouth full of waffle, making Claire giggle.

"Do you think N is going to do something?" Adam asked slowly, watching his daughter.

"Adam, we are living in hell, what ever N does, we are not scared," Danny said, finishing his waffle.

"Have you talked to Hawkes lately?" Adam asked out of the blue.

"Come to think of it, no. Not since our little trip to the mental hospital," Flack said stealing another waffle.

Danny's phone rang, "Hello?"

Lindsey's panicked voice said, "Hawkesismissing! Hisparentscalledmyhouseand theysaidhenevercamehomeand-"

"Linds! Calm down. Breathe!" Danny said.

"Turn on the news!" Lindsey squeaked. Adam hit the power button on the TV remote and TV came to life.

"Sheldon Hawkes has been reported missing. He is seventeen so this is a amber alert. More details to follow," said the news lady.

Adam hit the power and the TV turned off. Danny rubbed the back of his head. Flack pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jess, Stella, and Mac to make sure they are all right. 

"It could be her," Flack said, pointing to a girl that had been basically stalking the group of friends since the beginning of high school.

"She has the intelligence of a rock. She must be a very good actor if she put this together," said Stella as she ate her apple.

"True," said Jess.

"Do you guys think Haylen will ever come back?" asked Adam as he pushed a French fry around his plate.

Jess rubbed his back, "I hope she does."

"I still can't believe she left like that," Adam said.

"Same here," Flack said. The rest of lunch was quiet. No talk of Haylen or Hawkes.

After school, the gang went and watched Danny and Flack play football. After practice, the school was crawling with cops.

"Why is the girl's locker room tapped off?" Lindsey asked as they waited for Flack and Danny to shower.

"Let's find out!" Jess said. She stood up and started to walk to the locker room.

Lindsey and Stella went after her. The girls ducked under the police tape and walked into the locker room. A tall cop stopped them, "You girls can't be in here."

"I'm detective Angel's daughter. And I go to school here. I might be able to help you if you tell me what's going on," Jess said, knowing that he would her in. The cop sighed, loudly, and let the girls in. They took a few more steps and Stella screamed. Haylen's pale body was hanging from a rope that was tied to a piece if metal on the ceiling. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she had been screaming. Haylen's hair was knotted and tangled.

"Oh. My. God," Lindsey said in almost a whisper.

There were loud footsteps as the guys tore through the tape. Adam went as pale as Haylen when he saw her body. Everyone froze. Danny put his hand on Adam's shoulder and squeezed. Adam started to cry. Flack pulled him into a hug. Mac took it upon himself to find out what was going as the rest of the team tried to calm Adam down.

"Sir?" Mac asked a cop. He turned around and Mac continued talking, "What's going on?"

"Her body was found by a few girls on the tennis team. There was a note," the cop explained to Mac. Mac nodded and the cop handed him a sealed evidence bag with the note inside. It was written in red Sharpie.

Mac read the note aloud, "Now are you scared?"

"It's war," said Stella. Mac returned the note to the cop and went over to the gang and tried to calm Adam down. Lindsey was softly crying. Jess was holding back the tears. Stella was starting to cry.

"Now Claire won't have a mom," Adam said softly. Which made everyone cry.


End file.
